


pocket full of posies

by posiesalt



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posiesalt/pseuds/posiesalt
Summary: a sweet story about penelope park and josie saltzman.how did they meet?





	1. meeting

From the moment they were born, the Saltzman twins had been connected. They were two powerful spirits that happened to be brought into this world together, and raised side by side. The girls never realized the immense pressure they were under at such a young age. They were Gemini twins, fated to lead their coven as one. Unbeknownst to them, the fate of their coven was riding on their backs, fated in shadows, but haunting them nevertheless. Alaric and Caroline had been wonderful parents to them, raising them with inner confidence and knowledge of their capabilities.

Lizzie had embraced this whole-heartedly. She was overzealous when it came to her self esteem, and she frequently estimated her abilities far greater than most would imagine possible. This had worked for her. She was growing into a powerful young woman with pride and power within.

Josie was not so inclined to believe the mantras of her parents. She was always more reserved than her sister, generally keeping quiet, even when it was to her detriment. She also hesitated with her powers, following along cautiously, and never allowing herself to manifest her true potential.

Despite such immense differences, the girls were each other's touchstone. Time was not kind to this bond, though. As the girls matured in their separate ways, they found a growing rift. Lizzie continued to grow increasingly temperamental, and found herself denying her sister's comfort more and more. Josie developed a dependency on the bond with her sister, which now appeared to be fizzling quickly. They would always be twins, yes, but would they defy the odds and stay as connected as their youth had promised them?

This conflict became ever more apparent when Josie took the timid plunge into a relationship of her own. Lizzie had always been the one chasing after boys, constantly pining over a new crush. Her own obsessions had led to an ignorance towards Josie's romantic whims. Josie had not attempted to stop this, frequently entertaining Lizzie's fantasies, and shoving aside her own. This habit came to a boiling point when Josie's eyes began to linger over a new classmate.

The Salvatore Boarding School was home to numerous enticing personalities, but it was not until Penelope Park that Josie had even taken a second glance. Their first encounter occurred inside the guidance counselor's office. Awkward, yes, but totally vulnerable and liberating. Josie had been feeling especially trapped by her sister's latest fixation on a boy named Alexander. Lunch in the counselor's office seemed better than listening to Lizzie's ramblings about the boy across the dining hall, so she had made an excuse and fled. Emma rarely saw students during lunch, and Josie's emotions clouded her typical well mannered behavior, and she barged through the door.

"Emma, may I-" Josie started, but as her eyes dropped to the new student sitting in the chair across from the counselor, she could not find her words.

"Josie, now is not a great time." Emma reprimanded, breaking the silence.

The girl was crying. Josie had just walked in on a girl crying because she was so caught up in her own annoyance. How could she be so inconsiderate?

"I'm so sorry to interrupt. Can I just, um, wait outside?" Josie said, her voice overly apologetic, and her mind spiraling with regret.

Wiping the remaining tears from her face, the girl finally spoke, in a clear, authoritative way.

"It's fine, you can stay if you want." She said.

Josie was slightly confused at this response, but decided that waiting inside Emma's office was safer than out in the hall where Lizzie might catch her in her lie. She went over to the sofa in the corner, pulling the sleeves of her cardigan over her knuckles as she sat.

"Penelope, would you like to continue?" Emma asked gently.

Penelope. Her name rang like a bell in Josie's mind. It was melodic and soft, almost too contradicting for the strong and sharp beauty this girl emitted.

"I'm ready Emma." Penelope said, now fully composed and strong. Josie was enticed. Who was she? Having grown up at this school, Josie had immediately clocked Penelope as a new student, a rare occurrence considering the composition of their student body, magical beings. The novelty of a new student was the buzz of the school typically, so Josie acknowledged that Penelope must be very new.

"Well. Why don't we start here then. This is Josette. Josette, meet Penelope. She is a new witch that will be joining us." Emma said calmly.

"Hi Josette." Penelope smirked. Josie had always preferred her nickname, not wanting to disappoint her father by not living up to her namesake, but when Penelope said it, her stomach fluttered in satisfaction.

"Josie, actually." She said out of habit. Before giving herself a chance to regret the correction, she continued with "It's nice to meet you. You will love it here.". Penelope lifted one brow momentarily, almost in doubt, but also out of curiosity.

"If you're ready to go Penelope, I can have someone take you on a tour of the school." Emma interjected.

Josie was perplexed by her reaction. "I can take her." She said, the words tumbling out with enthusiasm she did not wish to display.

"Are you sure Josie? I don't mean to overstep, but did you not have something to talk to me about?" Emma questioned.

"Right. Yes. It was just Lizzie being, well, you know. But it's fine. This will help get my mind off her anyways." Josie said. Her brown eyes pled silently with Emma, hoping the counselor would dismiss her.

"Alright. Thank you for volunteering Josie. Should I schedule you in for later, or..?" Emma inquired.

"I'll let you know." Josie spoke clearly and smoothly, almost as if she were trying to prove a point. Or maybe she was trying to impress the suave girl sitting mere feet away from her.

"Thank you Emma." Penelope said, standing up and smoothing her pleated skirt. The girl now turned to Josie, with an expression of waiting that seemed both impatient and uncomplaining.

Josie smiled, standing as well, and walked out of the room, glancing behind her to make sure Penelope was following her. As Penelope left the office, Josie gently closed the door behind them, and began her typical introductory speech for the Salvatore Boarding School.


	2. tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> josie gives penelope a tour of the school, and they find they have a lot more in common than first anticipated.

"Welcome to the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young and Gifted. This school was founded as a home for those with unique abilities, and continues to be a place for students to learn and grow. In addition to your state-required classes such as math and English, you will also become well versed in the origins of your species, as well as various ways to harness your capabilities. On your right is the library, filled with books on every subject matter you could imagine, as well as mystical objects that harbor fascination." Josie spoke as the girls walked down the hall, passing the ornate french doors to the library.

"It's all so beautiful. All the students really live here? Like in _Harry Potter_?" Penelope gazed at the detailed craftsmanship of the school's walls and decorations.

"Yeah. Although Hogwarts probably has worse WiFi." Josie responded, eliciting a laugh from her companion. "The lower school, composed of the younger students, lives on the first floor. The upper school takes the second and third. Second floor is for the men, third is for the women. In addition, you will be in a corridor with those of your species. Witches are in the third corridor." Josie continued, as the girls approached the stairs.

"Third corridor on the third floor. I like that symmetry." Penelope said.

"Me too. I was lucky enough to get room 3 in the third corridor on the third floor. The consistency helps me feel calm I guess." Josie was happy to find someone who shared her enjoyment of the orderly. They were both such dorks. So utterly perfect for one another.

"I guess that means you're a witch too, then?" Penelope asked.

"Oh, yeah. I mean, we are siphoners, so it's a bit different, but yes. We attend courses for witches." Josie replied, barely realizing that she had yet to disclose this information to Penelope.

"'We'?" Penelope questioned Josie's choice of words.

"My sister and I. Her name is Lizzie. You'll meet her soon, she loves new students. Well, new boys anyways." Josie smiled at this, having practically forgotten the worries of earlier.

"So, what are sphynxiners exactly?" Penelope asked, as the girls rounded the corner leading to the second floor corridors.

" _Siphoners_? We are witches that don't have magic of our own. We have to draw from other sources. Lucky for us, this school is filled with magic. Even the walls." Josie responded, giving a bit of a laugh at Penelope's newness. To demonstrate, Josie stopped, and placed her hand on the wall. Immediately, her hand began to glow. She took her hand away, and spoke clearly. "Tomar lento. Na paz, amor." Petals erupted from her hand and floated to the ground gently around them. Penelope looked around in wonder.

"What about people? Can you take magic from other witches?" Penelope was brimming with questions, partly because she was curious, and partly because she found Josie and her life utterly fascinating.

"Yes, but I'm big on consent. If I need to siphon magic from a person, I ask them first and make sure it's okay. It just seems like the polite thing to do." Josie responded cautiously.

"Well, if you ever want to siphon from me, it would be my pleasure." Penelope responded with a tone that forced Josie to question the girl's real intentions.

"Oh... Thanks Penelope. I mean, it probably won't ever come to that, but thank you." Josie responded, her cheeks flushing in flattery.

"No problem." Penelope replied.

Josie had finished her speech, and the girls were climbing the stairs to the third story, where the tour would conclude with the boarding amenities.  
"I'm not sure which room you'll be placed in. I know there are a few girls left who are without roommates, but the school tries their best to find perfect matches, so you might end up in a single waiting for a compatible roommate." Josie said as they approached a dark wooden door embellished with a gold number 3.

"Well, I think you and I could be compatible roommates. Unless you're the type that wakes up at 5 am to chirping birds. That shit is just annoying." Penelope said smoothly.

Josie laughed, but continued to explain her own living situation. "Actually, Lizzie and I live together already. We are kind of a special exception to the compatibility rule because we are twins. Lizzie would say we are perfectly compatible, but if I'm being honest, I probably wouldn't be rooming with her if our dad hadn't coerced us to." Josie responded. She was perplexed at how quickly she had opened up to Penelope. She rarely talked about her sister in a negative light, let alone to a stranger. "If you want to see what your room could look like, you can see mine." Josie continued, opening the door wide enough to display the room in its entirety.

"Wow." Penelope said, gazing into the elaborate room. There were two prim and proper beds adjacent to one another, separated by a nightstand. To one side, there was a sweet reading nook, with two comfortable looking chairs. On the wall with the door, there was an elegant fireplace which lay dormant during the sunny afternoon. Massive windows allowed the light to stream into the room, illuminating it, and adding to the cozy security the room emitted. A sweet fragrance drifted throughout the room, honeysuckle. Everything appeared soft and warm and inviting.

"Sorry it's a bit of a mess, I didn't really expect anyone." Josie said, walking to the left side of the room, straightening the sheets on the bed and picking up some clothes that had been sporadically flung on the floor.

"Which side is yours?" Penelope asked, confused at the messy demeanor of the left side that Josie was attending to. Penelope had assumed Josie’s room would be as prim as proper as she was.

"The right side." She replied. Penelope raised an eyebrow at Josie, confused as to why she was picking up the other side of the room.

"Lizzie is a bit of a free spirit, I guess you could say. I really don't like when she leaves the room like this, but what can you do, right? If I said anything, she'd just get mad at me." Josie responded in a flurry, over explaining herself almost out of embarrassment for the state of her sister's side of the room.

"Okay, enough about your sister. What about you?" Penelope asked nonchalantly. She crossed to Josie's bed, picking up a book on the nightstand.

" _Their Eyes Were Watching God_?" Penelope picked up the book, stroking its paperback cover which displayed a pear tree in full bloom, embellished with a golden honey bee beneath the title.

"Yeah, it's a pretty amazing book about this woman-"

"I love this book." Penelope stopped Josie mid sentence. Their eyes met, both holding each other's gaze as if it were precious and invaluable.

"You like it? Most of the kids here hate reading realistic novels." Josie said, gently breaking the silence. Penelope stepped closer to Josie, leaving a mere foot between them.

"Don't get me wrong, I love a romantic novel as well, but realism just transports you into the life of another. I love that about it." Penelope responded, her voice becoming increasingly alluring to Josie.

"Me too." Josie said softly. She smiled, her heart pounding gently but rapidly within her. She wondered if Penelope could hear it. Her mind was soaring in temptation. Being this close to a stranger would usually bring immense discomfort, but Penelope made her feel at ease. She was safe, swaddled by the girl's gaze, and enveloped in her scent, elderberry tickling at her nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed these two being absolute dorks™
> 
>  
> 
> be patient. i'll be posting again soon


	3. crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> josie finds everything about penelope fascinating. her feelings soon become recognizable, and she must confront the fact that she has a crush on penelope.

A week had gone by since Penelope Park had first arrived. The buzz around the new arrival had crescendoed a few days prior, but was beginning to subside. Penelope had moved into room 14 of the third corridor, and was currently rooming with another witch named Eliza. Eliza had taken it upon herself to become Penelope’s best friend, much to Penelope’s dismay. Josie had noticed their closeness, and decided to back off, leaving Penelope to enjoy her new friendship and new life. Although they didn’t talk much, Penelope and Josie shared many classes. In fact, they shared four out of their six classes, a shockingly high number considering the school prides itself upon encouraging their students to meet new people, thus limiting the amount of identical schedules.

Immediately, Josie was impressed by Penelope’s wits. Although she was still learning about her magic, she excelled in English and Biology. Josie had noticed this when the whole English class was instructed to write an essay analyzing _Animal Farm_ , and their classmates were to review and critique each other's work. As Josie read Penelope’s essay, she bit the cap of her red pen, struggling to find a single issue with the paper. The grammar was flawless, her vocabulary was excellent, and the evidence for her analysis was thoroughly convincing. Josie finished the read, adding a note at the bottom that read “Beautifully done! -Josie”. She instinctively went to draw a heart next to her name, but paused, opting for a smiley face instead. As the papers were returned to their authors at the end of the period, Josie watched Penelope attentively. As the girl flipped to the final page to read the critiques, she smirked, looking up at Josie and smiling harder. Josie tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled back.

A few days later, students shuffled into Advanced Civics as usual, but quickly a shouting match erupted. Josie turned in her desk to get a look at the commotion. Lizzie had been tripped by none other than Eliza. Penelope was by her side, and refused to do anything about it.

“What was that for?” Lizzie huffed at Eliza. Eliza merely shrugged and strolled into the class. “No. You don’t get to just trip me and then act like I’m invisible.” Lizzie said, racing up to Eliza. Penelope stood frozen, looking concerned at the ensuing argument.

“Penelope, did you hear something?” Eliza said slyly, looking to Penelope. Josie watched attentively as Penelope’s eyes darted between Eliza, Lizzie, and Josie. Penelope walked over to Eliza, and stood next to her, creating a united front against Lizzie.

“Nope, didn’t hear a word.” Penelope muttered snarkily. Josie was confused. What had Eliza done to the kind girl that had once gushed over books with Josie?

Later that day, Penelope had come up to Josie, presumedly seeking forgiveness. “I’m sorry you had to see that. I just don’t have many friends here, and I don’t know if you know this, but Lizzie is _always_ picking fights with Eliza and I. She just always says rude things to me. How I dress, how I talk. Literally anything I do, she judges. I’m just kinda done with it. I know it’s not an excuse, but I hope you know that it wasn’t personal or anything.” Penelope said. Josie had seen Lizzie pick a hell of a lot of fights, but never once had the other person come to explain it to Josie. It was comforting to not be left in the dark.

One afternoon, Josie had left her fifth period class to go to the bathroom. It was one of the only classes she didn’t have with Penelope, and she was curious about what class the girl was in at the moment. They weren’t close enough for Josie to have asked about her schedule. Josie walked to the bathroom down the hall, swinging the wooden hall pass from its string around her finger. As she pushed open the door, she was surprised to see a distraught looking Penelope staring into the mirror, wiping away tears. A potent smell wafted from the girl, and Josie had to fight her bodily reaction to gag.

“Oh, hey Josie.” Penelope said, attempting to regain her composure.

“Hi Penelope.” Josie replied. She hesitated a moment, deciding if she should ask if Penelope was alright. “Is everything okay?” She said, quietly and tentatively.

“Just Chemistry of Magic. Everyone seems to know everything about Latin, and I just don’t.” Penelope said, facing Josie now.

“That’s totally okay, Latin is a crazy hard language. It’s super easy to mess up too.” Josie said gently, trying to comfort her.

“Yeah, I learned that the hard way. Did you know there’s a one syllable difference between a love spell and a stink bomb?” Penelope said, clearly upset with herself and her embarrassing mistake.

“Oh shit.” Josie said, trying to stifle her laugh.

“Literally.” Penelope responded, giggling at the irony of Josie’s response.

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, I accidentally set Doctor Saltzman on fire once.” Josie said, joining in Penelope’s laughter.

“Oh my god, how did you do that?!” Penelope said through giggles.

“Well, I was around six years old, and Lizzie and I had been taught about ‘Incendia’, and he refused to read us another bedtime story. I got mad, and, well, we quickly learned about ‘Suctus Incendia’.” Josie said, blushing at the embarrassment of her childhood mistakes.

“How did you not get expelled?” Penelope said, both shocked and humored.

“Because it was an accident. And he’s my dad.” Josie responded, reflecting on the fact that Penelope still didn’t know this.

“Hmm. Headmaster’s daughter. You don’t act like it.” Penelope said, mulling over the new information.

“Thank you.” Josie said, smiling. She was proud to be Alaric’s daughter, but she was more proud of her ability to maintain an image of normalcy. She never wanted to abuse the privilege of her dad being the headmaster, and had always tried her best to fit in. Unlike her sister.

“No problem cutie. Thanks for the pep talk.” Penelope said, finally back to her suave self. She smiled, and left the bathroom.

Josie stood there for a moment grinning. Her heart was aflutter. ‘Cutie’. The way Penelope had said it made Josie feel like she was flying. She turned to face the mirror, and saw her cheeks were a bright scarlet. She cupped her hands around her face, feeling the heat that radiated from her cheeks. She smiled even harder.

That evening, Josie sat on her bed, reading _Their Eyes Were Watching God_. She could still sense where Penelope had held it. Lizzie was on her stomach watching YouTube on her phone through headphones. It humored Josie at how different she was from Lizzie, considering they were twins.

“Lizzie?” Josie called. Lizzie didn’t budge. “Lizzie!” She raised her volume attempting to get her sister’s attention. This time, Lizzie’s head snapped up, and she yanked out her headphones, pausing the video.

“Yeah?” Lizzie responded simply.

“So, don’t make fun of me, but how do you know you have a crush?” Josie asked meekly.

“YOU HAVE A CRUSH?!” Lizzie squealed. Josie knew that this would happen. Lizzie had been begging for Josie to talk about her love life since they were little, but Josie had never had anything to say. Lizzie had always just assumed Josie was keeping it to herself, but in reality, Josie was just confused and struggling. She’d had fleeting feelings for tons of people, but she never considered them crushes because she felt things for both boys and girls. Because of this, she never considered her feelings for boys to be crushes because she felt the same way about girls. It never crossed her young mind that she could’ve been attracted to girls as well as boys, and that these feelings _had_ been crushes. Penelope had sparked something strong in Josie, and Josie was finally taking it upon herself to seek answers.

“Well, if I knew I wouldn’t be asking.” Josie retorted. “But yeah, I think I might.”

“Okay, okay, umm, crushes. So! The first thing I notice is that I can’t take my eyes off him. Like, in class, I’ll zone out and find myself staring at him. Then, I find qualities in him that I really like. If he’s good at sports, or he’s really funny, I start to notice it a lot. And finally, when he talks to me, I feel like I’m on top of the world. My heart feels full. It’s like magic.” Lizzie said, racing through at a million miles an hour. She had a dreamy look on her face as she fantasized. Josie was still trying to process it all, checking the boxes in her head. Staring? Check. Impressed with their qualities? Check. Heart feeling full? Big. Fat. Check.

Shit.

“So? Did that help? Do you have a crush, or…?” Lizzie asked, clearly only asking for her own satisfaction.

“Still not quite sure.” Josie lied through her teeth. She had known she had a crush on Penelope before she had even asked, but knew the consequences of confessing this to her sister. If her sister found out it was Penelope, Josie was dead. This had been affirmation, but she could not tell her sister any of this.

“Are you sure?” Lizzie pressed. Josie held her breath, running through her options. She was not ready to disclose the identity of her crush, but maybe she was ready to confirm that said crush exists. No. She decided against it, knowing the consequences would far outweigh any benefits.

“Yeah, but I promise to let you know if it does become a crush.” Josie said simply, turning back to her book. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as Lizzie processed this, and resumed her video. Josie had a crush on her sister’s current worst enemy.

Fuck.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked this one. it's about to get crazy, i promise.


	4. breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> josie's peaceful breakfast is brought to an abrupt start when lizzie does something utterly irrational

Josie and Lizzie sat side by side in the cafeteria. Josie had woken up first, and was already eating her meal while Lizzie rambled on and on about the long line for breakfast.

“I think actually waiting in line would be more productive than sitting here complaining about it.” Josie said, taking another bite of French toast. Lizzie shot Josie a glare that almost made her spit out her food in submission.

“You’re my sister. You’re supposed to support me in my woes.” Lizzie said over dramatically. Josie had to force herself not to laugh by digging her nails into her skin. Lizzie noticed the stifled smirk that had flashed on Josie’s face momentarily, and stood up in a flurry. “If you didn’t want to sit with me then you should’ve just told me. Bitch.” Lizzie muttered angrily, heading to the breakfast line. 

Josie sat there, thinking about the flaws in Lizzie’s logic. Lizzie had been the one to sit with Josie, and Lizzie hadn’t given her a single second to voice her opinion. Josie rolled her eyes, and now looked around the dining hall. Her eyes met Penelope’s from across the room. Penelope had just grabbed her breakfast and was frantically looking for a seat, but Eliza was nowhere to be seen. Both Josie and Penelope looked like puppies, lost without their typical companions. Josie smiled at Penelope invitingly. Penelope acknowledged this, and began to walk toward Josie. 

Josie’s eyes widened in fear as she comprehended the events that were about to unfold. Time slowed, and she watched as Penelope strode past Lizzie, not noticing Lizzie’s foot purposefully protruding into Penelope’s path. Josie held her breath as she watched Penelope clip Lizzie’s foot, tripping and collapsing to the ground, her tray clattering in front of her.

“Watch where you’re going, Satan.” Lizzie said deviously. Josie was fuming now. Lizzie left Penelope on the floor and sashayed off. Josie stood, hurrying over to Penelope’s aid. Josie quickly collected the spilled food back on the tray, then grabbed Penelope’s hand, hoisting the girl to her feet. Penelope stood, frozen in embarrassment. Josie knew she had to get Penelope out of this situation, and pulled the terrified girl by her hand out of the dining hall.

The pair rounded the corner, Penelope breathing quick, shallow breaths. Josie pressed Penelope against the wall, hoping the pressure would help ground her. Josie stood apart from her, looking into her eyes soothingly. Voices echoed in the hallway, quickly approaching. Josie speedily grabbed Penelope’s hand, and pressed their hands together against the wall next to Penelope’s head. Josie’s fingers touched the wall, and she siphoned from the school’s magic, while her palm pressed into Penelope's.

“Invisique.” Josie whispered. She then pressed her finger to her lips in an attempt to hush Penelope, all the while holding the pair completely still, hands pressed against each other, cloaked together. Penelope was still hyperventilating, and tears were beginning to fall from her brown eyes. “It’s okay, I’ve got you.” Josie mouthed silently, as two werewolves walked past them, heading into the cafeteria. Penelope began to slow her breathing, still blinking away the tears and looking to Josie for comfort.

“Thank you.” Penelope mouthed. Josie knew how it felt to have panic attacks in public. Josie hated that there was an aspect of herself that she could not control. Panic attacks always made her feel lost and desperate, especially in public situations. One day she had learned of her family’s classic cloaking spell, and began to use it to disappear when she felt a panic attack coming on. It was her escape route. She felt vulnerable revealing this spell to Penelope. Although Penelope wouldn’t be able to replicate it, as she was not apart of the Gemini coven, Josie didn’t want to reveal her security blanket to anyone. Despite these insecurities, Josie knew this was the best way to protect Penelope from the ridicule of the students. Although no one was in the hallway, Josie continued to hold the spell, her hand still resting a top Penelope’s, fingers brushing against the wall to continue siphoning the magic necessary to hold the cloaking spell for the both of them. 

“Just keep taking deep breaths. That’s it.” Josie whispered in a soothing tone. She smiled as Penelope took her instructions. Josie placed her other hand onto Penelope’s chest, feeling her heart thumping, and her chest rising and falling with each breath. “Breathe in through your nose, and out from your mouth like you’re blowing into a straw. Steady stream. Just like that.” Josie continued. Josie kept her hand there as Penelope followed along. Her heart found a steady rhythm. It was still fast, but it was consistent and decreasing in tempo as Josie stood there, comforting her. Josie finally removed her hand from Penelope’s chest to wipe away the remaining tears from Penelope’s face with the sleeve of her cardigan, and brushed a piece of hair gently from the girl’s eyes. Penelope was settling now, and she moved her hand to intertwine her fingers with Josie’s against the wall. Josie reciprocated, still keeping contact with the wall to hold the spell without having to siphon from Penelope. Penelope took Josie’s other hand in her own, and placed it back on her chest, showing Josie that her heart was finally returning to a normal pace. Josie gazed into Penelope’s eyes, comforting the girl with her expression. Penelope’s face began to shift from lingering distress to peaceful ease. 

“How do you know how to do that?” Penelope whispered.

“Lots of practice. I  _ live _ with Lizzie, remember?” Josie responded quietly, eliciting a hushed laugh from Penelope. Josie’s heart was pounding rapidly in her chest. Being this close to Penelope made her whole body scream from within. Both of Josie’s hands were buzzing with the excitement of touching Penelope. Josie was honored that Penelope had trusted her enough to soothe her. It seemed to Josie that Penelope presented herself as closed off, and so utterly cool to everyone else, but when the pair was together, it was always in vulnerable and intimate situations. 

Penelope was completely still now against the wall, her body having released the tension, allowing her to find comfort in Josie’s hand against her chest. The pair breathed in unison, continuing to soothe one another. They were so utterly connected in that moment. 

“So.” Josie said softly, her hands still laid gently on Penelope’s body. “Do you think you’re ready to go back in there?” Josie said, her tone of voice indicating there was no pressure for Penelope to agree.

“Can we just stay here a little longer?” Penelope responded. Josie nodded in response, moving to take her hand from Penelope’s chest. Penelope instinctively found Josie’s hand again, and, without breaking eye contact, brought Josie’s hand up so it was cupping Penelope’s cheeks. Penelope smiled at her. Josie noticed Penelope’s cheeks were blazing hot, and she was blushing just as hard as Josie was. Josie blinked at Penelope in mild confusion, but also totally content to be so close to her. They were inches apart.

Penelope took a deep breath, hesitating for a moment. Suddenly, She leaned forward, closing the space between them, and pressing her lips to Josie’s gently but filled with longing. Josie’s breath caught, as she processed what was happening for a moment. Immediately though, she reciprocated, leaning further into the kiss. Josie used her body to press Penelope back into the wall, their hands still linked, and one finger remaining on the wall to hold the spell. Josie’s other hand moved from Penelope’s cheek to her soft dark hair. She had longed to run her fingers through Penelope’s hair since the day they met. The kiss continued, the girls moving in unison with one another. Penelope’s free hand wandered down to Josie’s waist, then pressing Josie even closer to her. Practically all points of their bodies were touching, and Josie’s heart fluttered in absolute bliss. 

Their moment of passion was halted by the sound of heeled boots emerging from the dining hall, echoing through the foyer, quickly approaching. Josie pulled away from Penelope, turning towards the familiar sound. Lizzie was storming towards them, milk dripping down her hair, onto her face. She looked pissed. 

Josie’s eyes grew wide, and she quietly but swiftly shuffled her body further into Penelope’s, making them an even more compact unit. Their hands stayed absolutely still, intertwined, with Josie’s finger resting on the wall, but beginning to slip from sweat. Josie’s stress began to cloud her mind. How much longer could she hold this? Her finger was losing its microscopic grip on the wall. She couldn’t move in any way that would make noise, for fear of drawing Lizzie’s attention. She glanced back at Penelope with a frantic expression, silently pleading for consent to siphon. Josie’s finger slipped, but immediately Josie’s lips were pressed against Penelope’s again, siphoning the magic needed to keep them silent and cloaked. 

Lizzie’s footsteps stopped. There had been a momentary lapse between their cloaking, and Penelope and Josie had appeared as a brief flash in front of Lizzie’s eyes. Lizzie stood, confused. 

“Is this some sort of prank?” Lizzie called out, “Because it’s not fucking funny!” Josie and Penelope stood silently, pressed forcefully on one another, lips still intertwined. Lizzie waited a moment before leaving, presumably even more upset than before. 

Once they were alone again, Josie pulled herself from Penelope, breathing heavily. Penelope wiped the remaining saliva from her lips with her sleeve. The girls stared at each other once more.

“Well that was interesting.” Penelope smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new episode tonight which means more inspiration, yay!


	5. party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the fall harvest party, a magical tradition of the salvatore boarding school. a night of freedom. what will josie do with this?

Fall was in full swing, and the Salvatore Boarding School was abuzz with plans for the annual Harvest Party at the old mill. Some of the werewolves had been stockpiling beers and weed for a while, the vampires had been busy compelling town residents to steer clear of the party, and the witches had been compiling decorations and planning the cloaking spell to hide them from the school’s staff. Final touches were happening on that Friday, and Josie took it upon herself to work on inviting people. She hadn’t talked to Penelope much since their encounter in the hallway that Monday, but she had been building her confidence to invite her. 

Eliza had been the one that had poured the milk over Lizzie, furthering their enemy status. Unfortunately for Josie, Lizzie was lumping Penelope into this hatred. Josie knew her sister would disapprove of her hanging out with Penelope, but a busy party full of people would be the perfectly place for Josie to make her moves. She just had to invite Penelope in secret.

Josie was sitting in third period, English, gazing at Penelope. The way her hair fell in soft waves over her back, how she gently pushed a piece behind her ear. Penelope gently practiced levitating her pen, and Josie admired how simple and graceful it was. The professor concluded her lecture, and the class began to hastily pack, thankful to get to brunch early. Josie breathed calmly, trying to compose her swirling thoughts. She was dedicated to asking Penelope as soon as they got into the hallway. This was the perfect opportunity, because Lizzie’s third period always kept the students after the bell, so Josie would have plenty of time to ask Penelope before she was forced to face her sister again. Josie swung her backpack over her shoulder, and trailed closely behind Penelope, who was already reaching the door. 

“Penelope?” Josie called, speeding up to catch her.

Penelope turned, glancing back at a nervous Josie. She braced herself against the doorway, crossing her arms. Her stance demanded attention. So relaxed and effortless, yet incredibly beautiful. Josie was stunned.

“Hey cutie.” Penelope said with such command it once again set Josie’s heart off, racing within her chest. Josie met her in the doorway, and indicated that they should walk together to brunch. Penelope uncrossed her arms, and pushed herself off from the doorway with just enough speed to send her hair flowing over her shoulder as she walked alongside Josie. 

“Hey, so I don’t know if you’ve heard about it yet, but there’s going to be a party tonight at the old mill. It’s a fall tradition here. I’m sure you’ve probably heard tons of people prepping for it, but I wanted to invite you myself.” Josie said, carefully picking her words. She secretly hoped that Penelope would perceive this as an invitation to go together, but if she didn’t, then Josie would know where exactly they stood.

“What should I wear?” Penelope asked with an almost devious smirk spreading across her face. Josie had not prepared for that particular response. She had been going over all possible scenarios in her head for the past few days, but had not considered something as simple as attire. 

She quickly forced herself to respond in an attempt to not sound awkward, “Whatever is fine. I mean, I’m wearing a dress and some boots, but you can wear whatever. You’ll look great in anything.”. Why did she say that? She stared at her feet as they walked, and furrowed her brows a little in response to her self inflicted idiocy. She looked back up at Penelope, almost as if she was asking for forgiveness. 

“Well thank you. I would never turn down a party.” Penelope smiled cooly and sped away from Josie. That was it? Josie was frustrated with herself. How could she have let her get away with only that? She just seemed to lose her cool everytime she was with Penelope. Oh the curse of a crush.

It was 10pm and the entire upper school was discretely finding their way to the old mill. Josie stayed behind to distract her dad while everyone left. She rambled on and on about how she felt she was struggling with her academic classes, and her father continued to comfort her and allow her to accept that a B was perfectly fine in his eyes. Finally she found herself telling the truth, entirely on accident.

“I just keep getting distracted. It’s Penelope Park. I can’t stop thinking about-” She cut herself off before she said something she wasn’t ready to say. 

“Penelope? Did she do something to upset you?” Alaric asked warmly.

“No, no, of course not.” She said, a bit too enthusiastically. “She just, um, she talks to me a lot in class and it’s really distracting. And I have so many classes with her, so it’s just a lot.” Josie continued, hoping her lie was believable enough that her father would drop the subject.

“Well, I can see if we can switch your schedule around.” He replied respectfully.

“No! Uh, no, it’s fine, I’ll figure it out. No handouts, remember?” She spoke quickly, trying to make a smooth recovery. 

“Yes, I know honey. If it gets worse though you let me know, okay?” Her dad said comfortingly. She nodded and checked the clock on the wall. Everyone should be out by now. Time for Josie to wrap it up. 

“Thanks dad. It’s getting late, I’m going to head to bed. Goodnight.” She said sweetly.

“Goodnight honey. I love you. Tell Lizzie I love her too.” He said.

And off she went. Josie hurried up the two flights of stairs back up to her room, raced to get changed into her outfit which she had neatly laid on her bed for ease of access, and fixed herself in the mirror. She did a quick breath check, and scurried out the door. She tried to be as stealthy as possible in her descend to the kitchen, where she would take the back door to the old mill. Once she got into the kitchen, she breathed a sigh of relief. She’d made it through the halls without getting caught. This was a first for Josie. Usually Lizzie helped her escape, but this was a solo mission which she took immense pride in. 

Within the pantry she heard a crash as something fell to the floor, and a familiar giggle that followed. The laughing hushed, as if the person knew they’d been caught. Another snort from the pantry though confirmed in Josie’s mind that this person had already been to the party and clearly needed snacks. She smiled and went to help clean up whatever had fallen to the floor. 

She strode over and peered in, seeing a set of metal mixing bowls strewn over the floor, as well as a crouched Penelope desperately trying to bite back her laughter. 

“Oh hey cutie.” She burst out in another fit of giggles. Their eyes met, and Josie immediately determined the cause of Penelope’s humorous nature.

“I see the werewolves came through with the weed.” Josie said, also letting out a laugh at the once cool and collected girl now hunched over cackling to herself. She bent down and picked up the bowls, stacking them and placing them back on the shelf. She then took Penelope’s hand and lifted her back up. This tiny bit of contact sent magnetic waves through Josie’s body, and her heart again resumed its upbeat tempo. Once Penelope was standing in front of her, Josie allowed herself to gaze at her outfit. She was wearing black ripped skinny jeans that hugged her every curve, and a mustard yellow cropped sweater which revealed her stomach, finished with messily tied black Doc Marten boots. It was so utterly Penelope. 

“Should we head back to the party?” Josie invited.

“Actually, I have a better idea.” Penelope responded, grabbing Josie’s hand and leading her out the back door. Josie grabbed a full bottle of whiskey from its hiding spot as they hurried out. They walked to the dock that overlooked the magnificent lake. In the night, it twinkled a mystifying shade of black, and reflected the sky overhead. They both kicked off their shoes and attempted to get comfortable. The girls sat down side by side, each stretching their legs out, and leaning back, holding themselves up with their palms behind them. They took in the air and the scenery and the stars without a word. Josie’s heart was still pounding, but it had found its rhythm, and she felt comfortable and at ease. She took a swig of the whiskey, then passed it to Penelope, who drank as well.

“It’s so perfect, isn’t it?” Penelope said softly, breaking the silence. Josie turned her head to look at her. She was gazing at the stars. Josie took it upon herself to shift into a lying down position, her hands folded across her stomach, rising and falling with every breath. 

“What do you mean?” Josie asked. Penelope looked to her, and then followed suit, repositioning herself to also gaze up at the night sky. She had shifted closer as well, and as they lay together on the dock, Josie’s body was buzzing from the presence of Penelope’s shoulder against her’s.

“The stars don’t even know we can see them. Actually, they probably don’t even remember shining for us. Like, for some stars, it takes tens of thousands of years for their light to reach us. And those are just stars in our galaxy.” Penelope said in amazement. “Can you imagine wanting to do something ten thousand years ago, but you were only able to do it today, in this very moment?”. Josie was amazed that Penelope was still as bright while high as she usually was, only a tiny bit more existentialist. Josie turned to face Penelope.

“No. I can’t imagine it. Something like that would drive me crazy. Even wanting to do something for weeks drives me crazy.” Josie said softly, reaching blindly for the whiskey, and taking another sip. Penelope now turned to face her. They were mere inches apart, and yet the distance felt like galaxies.

“Wanting to do what?” Penelope asked sweetly. Her eyes fluttered around Josie’s face. Josie could feel that she was tracing her features, settling finally on her lips, then peering back up into her eyes. They held that gaze for what felt like years. It was calm and peaceful, it felt safe. Josie blinked slowly and shifted her eyes away, still mulling over the question.

“Something new.” Josie replied. Josie now looked back to Penelope, whose eyes almost spoke for themselves. They were asking if it was okay. Josie’s eyes danced back and forth between Penelope’s, conveying a yes. 

Without speaking, Penelope closed the space between them, and gently pressed her lips to Josie’s. Their eyes were shut now, and as their lips moved in rhythm, they allowed their bodies to intertwine. Josie ran her hands through Penelope’s dark hair, as Penelope’s hands lingered around Josie’s waist, clutching the small of her back. The tempo progressed at a rate that felt so utterly natural to Josie. Penelope tentatively allowed her tongue to mingle with Josie’s, and soon enough, Penelope had turned the pair in such a way that Penelope now straddled Josie’s sides with her thighs, and pressed her own stomach against Josie’s, arching her back and deepening the kiss. Penelope pulled away momentarily to look at Josie. She was flushed and breathing hard, but her eyes were fixated on Penelope's, radiating pure bliss. Penelope brushed a piece of hair form Josie’s face and smiled.

“Is this okay?” Penelope asked timidly. Josie nodded and smiled back.

“It’s perfect.” She said, hoisting herself back up to once again meet Penelope’s lips. This time, Josie took the lead, once again shifting so she was lying atop Penelope, with one leg resting between Penelope’s, and another resting outside Penelope’s hips. She allowed one hand to wander around Penelope’s waist, stroking the skin left exposed, while the other softly cupped the girl’s face. Penelope smiled into the kiss, and felt around Josie’s upper back, clutching gently as her breath hitched at the sensation of Josie’s hand on her waist.

The tempo began to slow again, and Josie found herself with her leg hooked around Penelope’s, and her head resting on her chest. Josie listened to her heartbeat as Penelope played with Josie’s hair. 

“Thank you for showing me the stars. I never really think about them, but you’re right, they’re magical.” Josie said. 

“Thank you for listening. People don’t give two shits about this stuff anymore. Knowing that there is someone else that cares makes it entirely less lonely.” Penelope said. Josie’s eyes began to get heavy, and soon the rest of the world faded away, leaving only her, Penelope, and the twinkling night sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really didn't prepare you guys for this one, now did i? hope you enjoyed cute posie kisses and all that. now get ready for the chaos that follows lmao.


	6. rude awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's a saturday morning, and josie and penelope are still asleep on the dock. they get a bit of a rude awakening.

“You don’t need to punish the whole school because of one stupid little party! There are plenty of people that didn’t go, and you’re forcing them to take the blame alongside their idiotic peers? It’s just unfair!” A voice rang through the trees, startling Josie into a semi conscious state. She lifted her head off Penelope’s chest, and noticed soft blue blanket had been draped over them. Josie was sitting upright now, as the voice projected again.

“Doctor Saltzman please! You know this means half the school is going to hate you, and they’re going to do something even more stupid just to spite you!” Continued the girl, clearly speaking louder than necessary. Josie was shocked into full consciousness at her father’s name. She realized it was Saturday morning. Her dad would be coming to the dock to spar with Hope. 

Shit.

Josie whipped around, and began gently pressing Penelope awake. “Penelope!” She said in a frantic whisper. “Penelope, wake up, we have to go!” She continued. Penelope’s eyes opened lazily. 

“Hey cutie.” Penelope said, clearly not getting the message. “Last night was-”

“There’s no time for that, come on!” Josie interrupted in a panic, scooping up the blanket, and helping Penelope to her feet. They both grabbed their shoes, knocking over the practically empty bottle of whiskey and spilling the remaining liquor over the dock.

“Fuck!” Josie said, getting even more frantic. “Whatever.” She murmured, deciding to leave the bottle behind. Had they really drank that much? The night was blurry, and she couldn't remember much except the way Penelope’s mouth and body had felt against her’s. She didn’t even remember how the blanket had gotten there, but was thankful for it, as the morning air was biting.

The girls ran quickly through the woods, feeling the crunch of fallen leaves beneath their bare feet. They found a large enough tree that was a healthy distance from the dock, and paused to catch their breath. Josie cautiously peeked her head out to glance back at the dock. Sure enough, her father had just reached the dock, and was angrily investigating the whiskey. Josie retreated in defeat, rubbing her palm against her head, both in shame and to sooth her pounding headache. 

“Josie, it’s going to be okay. I promise we can make it back in there no problem.” Penelope said soothingly, taking Josie’s hand. Both girls knew the school would be a ruckus at this time Saturday morning, with students mulling around grabbing their breakfasts. They both recognized the impossibility of sneaking in, and knew the only way to do so would be using magic. 

They hurried closer to the school, and once they were within a close proximity to the main entrance, Penelope looked to Josie.

“You can do this. Siphon from me and cloak both of us. You’ll only need to do it until we are on the third floor.” Penelope said, noticing Josie’s distress. “It’s okay, I trust you.” She said, staring into Josie’s eyes with an affirming look. 

“Okay.” Josie said slowly. She began to siphon slowly from Penelope’s hand which was still clutching onto her own. “Invisique.” She muttered her family’s spell softly but firmly. The girls had no way to tell if it had worked or not, but they took the risk and continued towards the school, hand in hand. 

They entered the school cautiously. No one was in the foyer, so it was safe to close the door behind them without causing attention. They hurried towards the first set of stairs, and found no trouble ascending to the second floor. As they reached the second floor however, they were bombarded by students mulling around. The spell had clearly worked, as no one seemed to see them, but they still had to weave their way through the crowds to get to the staircase to the third floor. Josie could tell that Penelope was feeling the effects of her siphoning, as she began to lag behind. Josie glanced back with a look of worry, and her eyes met Penelope’s. Penelope looked even worse than Josie had anticipated. She was pale and stumbling now, but she still looked at Josie with full faith. 

They finally reached the stairs and ascended together quickly. They dipped into the third corridor, and Josie stopped siphoning. Penelope finally collapsed, and Josie swiftly caught her and hoisted her back up.

“Penelope, we made it.” Josie said, smiling sympathetically. 

 

Penelope looked back up at Josie meekly. “I told you so.” She said, her voice trembling. Her head dropped again, and she sunk further into Josie’s arms. Josie guided Penelope back to room 14. She struggled with the door, leaving it wide open as the pair stumbled inside. Josie dropped both their pairs of shoes at the door, and helped Penelope over to her bed, throwing the blue banket from the morning over top her. She tucked the girl in, gently kissing her forehead.

“We did it.” Josie said. “And yes, last night  _ was _ great.” She said, smiling, and thinking about earlier that morning.

Josie kissed Penelope’s head one last time, and turned to leave.

Lizzie stood in the doorway, glancing down at the shoes, and back at Josie and Penelope. She looked puzzled, then enraged.

“You didn't go to the party.” Lizzie said angrily, pissed at Josie having abandoned her. Josie nodded in response. “You didn’t come home last night either. And you’re still in that ugly dress from yesterday.” Lizzie continued. Josie nodded again, glancing down at her bare feet. She was hurt. Why did her sister always have to voice such awful opinions concerning everything she did? “Why are _you_ in Eliza and Penelope’s room?” She asked finally. “Don’t tell me you’re fraternizing with _the_ _enemy_.” Lizzie reprimanded. Josie glanced up, turned back to Penelope who had already fallen asleep, then walked out the door, closing it softly behind her. 

“It’s a long story.” Josie said once the twins were alone. She was anxiously rubbing her thumb between her fingers. Lizzie looked down, noticing this, and immediately recognize it as Josie’s nervous fidgeting.

“Get your shit together Jo.” Lizzie said coldly. Josie thought about this for a moment. The night before had been the most amazing night of Josie’s life so far, and Lizzie was ruining it for her. Josie wanted to tell her sister off. To give a metaphorical middle finger and tell her about that night. She wasn’t ready to talk about it yet, though. She wasn’t ashamed of herself. In fact, after the night she’d had with Penelope, she was feeling even more proud of who she was. She also knew that Lizzie would accept her no matter what. It just didn’t feel right to tell her while she was being such an absolute bitch. Josie rarely opened up to her sister, and she knew she’d want this to be an intimate moment. One where they were both safe and comfortable, and not fighting with each other. This just wasn’t the right time. 

“This isn’t any of your business Lizzie.” Josie uttered distantly. 

Lizzie glared at her. “Dad wants to see us. Go get dressed, I’ll meet you there. Maybe change your attitude too?” Lizzie said vindictively. The girls parted ways. 

Josie hurried back to her room to grab her shower caddy and towel, then strode to the communal bathrooms to shower. The hot steam felt nice. With all the adrenaline and stress of the morning, Josie hadn’t realized how cold she was. She scrubbed the dirt off her feet, finally feeling clean and refreshed again. The water hit her body in so many places, and it brought her back to the heat of the night before. She could still feel Penelope’s hands tracing her body. She smiled like a little kid, and finished washing up. She tied her towel around her, and stepped out of the shower stall to see Hope Mikaelson, who was getting ready to step into the shower as well. 

“Hey Josie.” Hope said slyly.

“Hi Hope.” Josie responded, trying to act normal.

“I see you heard my wake up call.” Hope announced. Josie looked back to her confused. “I thought you might want a bit of a heads up before your dad found you cuddled up with Penelope and an empty bottle of whiskey.” She said, raising her eyebrows cockily. Josie stood there, looking at her and trying to process why  _ Hope _ would help her like that. Hope only ever did things for Hope. Josie was both embarrassed and thankful.

“Also, can you wash my blanket and drop it off in my room today?” She spoke cooly. 

“Yeah, of course. Hey, Hope, thank you. Really. You saved my ass today. I owe you one.” Josie said, giving Hope a soft smile.

“No problem. And don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone. I’ve got your back.” Hope responded, returning Josie’s smile. Josie grabbed her stuff and headed back to her room to get dressed. She reminisced on the night once again. Her life had just changed dramatically. She also wondered what this meant for her and Penelope. Josie didn’t really consider them friends before that night, friendly, sure, but not friends. Now they’d shared something so intimate, and Penelope knew something about Josie that no one knew. No one except her, and now Hope. Josie sighed, now dressed, and tied her hair up messily into a loose ponytail. She looked in the mirror, breathed deeply, and spun around, heading out of the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys like this chapter! i'll probably post the next one on thursday to celebrate a new episode.


	7. lectured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> josie and lizzie are reprimanded by their father. their actions have had some unintended consequences.

Josie and Lizzie sat in silence in the two upholstered chairs across from their father’s desk. Josie, obviously very nervous, played uneasily with her fingers. Lizzie sat very still, arms crossed, glaring at the desk in front of her. The tension was thick between them. They both knew they were in trouble, and their fight from earlier made the situation even more uncomfortable. At long last, Alaric entered the room, heaving a large sigh and breaking the silence.

“Girls. I know that boarding school may seem like a perfect place to throw parties, but it’s a school first. We started this school for kids to learn, not for them to get drunk in the woods. What were you thinking?” Alaric questioned disappointedly. The girls looked at him together. Josie pleaded with her eyes, worried and distraught, Lizzie stared coldly. 

“Daddy, we didn't even plan it.” Lizzie said, making excuses for her actions.

“But you went! Lizzie, when I heard there had been a party do you know what my first thought was?” Lizzie shook her head no. “I thought that you guys might be lying dead in the forest from alcohol poisoning. This isn’t something to play around with, you  _ know _ alcoholism runs in our family. How could you be so careless?” Alaric continued, getting increasingly angry and upset. He glanced at Josie now, who was sitting perfectly still, staring at her hands, tears welling up in her eyes.

“Josie, I know it hurts, but these are the consequences for your actions. No phones for the next week, girls. In addition, you are prohibited to visit with anyone outside of classes and meals. No exceptions.” Alaric said coldly. 

Josie recognized that she would have to refrain from seeing Penelope for the week. Josie knew that Lizzie would never allow her to go near the girl during meals, and Josie wasn’t slick enough to sneak off anywhere without her sister’s help. She was screwed. All Josie could think about was how Penelope would think she had just ghosted her. 

“I didn’t even go.” Josie said under her breath. It was so soft she thought no one had heard, but Lizzie turned her head to look at her sister. Lizzie glared at Josie now.

“No, you didn’t go. You abandoned me the whole night. To do what? Hang out with Penelope  _ fucking _ Park?” Lizzie retorted, scoffing at Josie. 

“Language, Lizzie!” Alaric said. Lizzie shot him a death glare that could freeze boiling water instantly. “And I don’t care. Accomplices are just as guilty in the real world. She needs to learn that.” Alaric continued. “Now go to your room. I don’t want to see you anymore.” He finished, annoyed with his own children. That stung. Both girls stood, leaving their phones on their father’s desk, and left silently. Once they were safely out of the office, Josie clutched at her chest. Her heart was pounding and aching. Lizzie looked at her in disgust.

“Well, looks like we are stuck with each other for the week.” Lizzie said. “So can you please stop acting like a whiny little kid and be nice for once?”

“Lizzie, what is wrong with you? He’s never been that mad at us. We really fucked up.” Josie’s voice quivered in response to the stress she was feeling. “I don’t want to be a disappointment.” She said.

“Boo fucking hoo.” Lizzie responded, spinning on her heels and walking back to their room. 

Josie trailed behind slowly, hoping she might see Penelope on the way. This was a stretch though, Josie knew she had overdone it with the siphoning. Penelope was still healing, and Josie desperately wanted to be by her side when she woke up. 

When Josie reached the twins’ room, Lizzie was already lying on her bed with her headphones in, although they weren’t connected to anything. Josie recognized this as her sister’s attempt to ignore her, and Josie went with it. She didn’t want to keep fighting with Lizzie, but Lizzie just kept making that more and more difficult. They weren’t the wonder twins they had once been. Josie knew this divide was easy for Lizzie. Lizzie had friends by the dozen, only choosing to hang out with Josie because Josie had always been so willing to entertain her every wish. But this split would destroy Josie. Her sister was the single most important person in her life. Why else would Josie put up with Lizzie’s torment? Lizzie was the only person that Josie could count on. They would always be twins, no matter what. They used to be best friends. Josie used to be able to talk to Lizzie about anything. They had both been so open with one another. But secrets were continuing to pile up, and Josie found she was unable to communicate with the one person that used to understand her the most in this world.

Used to.

Josie scoured her shelf for a new book to read. Her fingers traced the spines as she read their titles in her head. She was proud of her organization, alphabetical by author's last name. Lizzie had always mocked Josie’s enthusiasm over the orderly. Could Lizzie not see that this was Josie’s only outlet for control in their world? Lizzie dictated practically everything Josie did, but this was the one thing Josie did for herself. It brought her peace. Josie selected  _ Sense and Sensibility _ by Jane Austen as her next read. As she cozied up in her bed and began reading, Josie quickly realized the parallels between Austen’s characters and her and Lizzie. Lizzie was clearly Marianne. She was overly dramatic, always pining over the wrong people, and in the process, nearly destroying her sister’s own romantic interests. Josie connected with Eleanor, the soft spoken sister who found her true love, but was forced to set it aside. Josie’s heart ached as she sped through the novel. She refused to pause for dinner, continuing to read instead. Unbeknownst to her, she had read from 1 in the afternoon until 4 the next morning, finishing the entire novel. 

When she finally closed the book, she was weeping softly. Her eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep, and her heart demanded solace. She looked to her sister, who lay peacefully in her bed facing away from Josie. Josie needed comfort. She stood quietly, and gently lifted the sheets next to her sister, and slipped into the bed. The warmth and presence of her sister comforted her. Josie snuggled closer to her sister, the tears still streaming, dampening the pillow beneath her. 

Lizzie felt this movement, and reflexively pushed Josie away. Josie swallowed hard, trying to hide her pain. She climbed out of the bed, emotionally wounded. Josie finally checked the time. 

4:07 am. Sunday morning.

The school would not wake up for at least another hour and a half. Additionally, Lizzie would not be down for breakfast until at least 8 am. Josie realized her opportunity, and took the risk. 

Josie silently tip toed out of the twins’ room. She was still in her clothes from the day before, and guessed that anyone that saw her would just assume she was a _very_ early riser. Josie gently closed the door behind her, and scampered down the corridor to room 14. She paused outside the door. 

The scenarios played through her head. Option 1: Josie knocked, and no one came to the door. Option 2: Eliza answered the door. Option 3: Penelope answered. Josie mustered up her courage and knocked gently on the door.

“Penelope!” She whispered. Josie now waited in anxious anticipation. The door knob wiggled slightly, and Josie’s eyes shot right to it. There was a click as the person on the other side unlocked the door. Josie took a deep breath as the door cracked open.

Penelope stuck her head out, her eyes squinting tiredly at Josie. The tension in Josie’s body faded away immediately. Penelope opened the door completely, and Josie embraced her, flinging her arms around Penelope’s neck. Penelope reciprocated, sleepily wrapping her arms around Josie’s waist. 

“Hi cutie.” Penelope said as the girls broke apart. They both smiled wide, and Penelope gestured for Josie to enter the room. Josie stepped in, and Penelope silently shut the door behind them. 

“I’m so sorry I just left you yesterday. I wanted to come back, I really did, but my dad basically put Lizzie and I on house arrest, and took away our phones. I wanted to see you so bad and make sure you were okay. It was all I thought about. All night. I couldn’t sleep at all. I’m just so happy you’re alright.” Josie whispered hastily, hugging Penelope again. Josie stayed there for a moment, her eyes closed, and her nose filling with the scent of elderberry. She finally felt the comfort she had needed after the events of the previous day. Penelope broke away, and peered into Josie’s teary eyes. 

“Well, you’re here now.” Penelope said at full volume. “Also, you don’t have to whisper, Eliza’s not here. She spent the night with some vampire guy. I doubt she’ll come back until this afternoon. She’s really not the morning type.” Josie glanced around the room to confirm this. Sure enough, it was just her and Penelope. They were alone.

They were  _ alone _ .

Josie’s heart began to race. It knew what she was going to do before she did it. Josie pulled Penelope into her until their lips locked. The pair was once again transported into a world of their own. They continued in rhythm, stepping slowly together, eventually reaching the soft plush blankets that adorned Penelope’s bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys like this chapter :))   
> also, we got a legacies season 2 so your thursday really is the best.


	8. unlucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> penelope and josie are left to their own devices. passion swells.

As the pair reached the bed, Penelope forcefully spun them around, and guided Josie’s body to the soft bed. Josie lay horizontally across the bed, Penelope standing between her legs, reaching down to continue the kiss. They were gentle but passionate, and quickly Penelope was standing up, Josie sitting up to meet her, both hastily removing Penelope’s Tori Amos t shirt. As the clothing was tossed to the floor, Josie gazed at Penelope’s now completely bare chest. Her eyes traced Penelope’s curves, eventually locking eyes with Penelope. Penelope leaned down to kiss Josie again, who instinctively wrapped her legs around the girl’s waist. 

Josie broke from the kiss, and moved her mouth to Penelope’s neck, brushing against Penelope’s skin gently with her lips. Josie continued to descend Penelope’s body with her mouth, exploring along the way. Penelope clutched Josie’s head against her as the contact sent sparks through her. Josie could feel Penelope’s body writhing beneath her mouth.

Josie looked back up to Penelope, and reached her hands to cup Penelope’s face, allowing their lips to meet again. They broke for a moment, Penelope helping Josie to remove her cardigan, then tackling the peter pan collar dress shirt beneath. They both struggled to hastily undo the buttons, both of them giggling at how difficult it was in that moment. Being apart seemed to stretch on for an eternity, so when all Josie’s layers were finally torn away, the girls met each other with even more intensity. 

Penelope pulled away for a moment, looking into Josie’s honey brown eyes. The lamp in the corner of the room lit Josie from the back, creating a perfect silhouette of Josie’s every curve. Penelope gazed admiringly at Josie, and Josie smiled shyly back.

Josie felt vulnerable in this moment. She was exposed like never before. The thrill of it all sent her heart racing again. Although this was new and exhilarating, it felt right, as if Josie had discovered something wonderful. 

Penelope lifted Josie, once more repositioning them so they were now vertical on the bed, Penelope gently resting on top of Josie. Penelope began kissing her way down Josie’s middle, carefully passing Josie’s sternum, then reaching her navel, and finding herself barred by Josie’s pleated plaid skirt. 

Penelope looked up at Josie. “Can I..?” Penelope said sweetly. Josie took a deep breath, and nodded. Penelope unzipped the skirt from the back, then slowly helped tease it off Josie’s body, throwing it to the floor. Penelope went back to her trail of kisses, continuing until she hit the dark blue lace of Josie’s underwear. Penelope gently nibbled on it, her teeth brushing against Josie’s skin. Josie’s breath hitched, and she arched her back. Penelope carefully brought her hands up Josie’s thighs, letting her fingers mingle with the lace. She gently tugged off the remaining clothing, leaving Josie completely nude. 

Once again, Penelope leaned back to take a look at Josie. Josie felt Penelope’s eyes wandering her body, and yearned for an equal playing field. She reached for Penelope’s hips, tracing underneath the girl’s silk pajama shorts. When Josie reached the front, she gently pulled on the bow that was holding the shorts taught, and watched as the silk slowly billowed and descended Penelope’s body. 

Penelope returned her lips to Josie’s, this time with even more passion than before. Their tongues met, Penelope’s gently coaxing Josie’s. Penelope let her hands drift to Josie’s bare chest. Josie drew away from the kiss to catch her breath. Penelope moved down Josie’s body, gently using her hands to spread Josie’s thighs apart. There was a hint of physical resistance from Josie’s body, but this diminished immediately, as Penelope’s tongue wandered. Josie brought her hand to her mouth, biting down hard to control herself. Josie’s body was throbbing with temptation, and she used her other hand to gently stroke Penelope’s soft, dark hair, which tickled as it grazed Josie’s inner thigh. 

Josie could feel herself radiating immense amounts of heat as her blood pumped  through her body forcefully with every heartbeat. A sharp intake of breath, and Josie felt every cell in her body screaming. Electric currents sent shockwaves through her, and her body tensed up, trying to savor the moment, her toes curling, back arching. The wave crashed, and Josie fell back, laying limp as she recovered. 

This moment didn’t last though, as the door knob began to twist. Without looking or hesitating, both girls hurriedly yanked the comforter out from beneath them, wrapping themselves in it as the door opened. Josie clutched the blanket over her nose, only leaving her eyes exposed. Josie didn’t even have time to process before she stared into her sister’s eyes, absolutely petrified. 

Lizzie stood in the doorway, frozen, eyes darting from Josie to Penelope, then to the mess of their clothing on the floor. Josie was mortified, and she could tell her sister felt the same way. Her mind swirled with thoughts, upset with herself for being weak, and giving in to the temptations she knew her sister hated so deeply. Josie's heart pounded out of her chest, as the scenarios swirled in her mind. Maybe her sister would be understanding and forgiving? Fat chance. Lizzie remained motionless for another moment, her eyes finally locking onto Penelope’s.

“Don’t look at me like that, you fucking slut.” Lizzie sneered. Josie’s heart sunk. She could feel a lump rising in her throat, and it was getting harder to breathe. Josie wanted desperately to call upon her familial cloaking spell, but she sat in the embarrassment, knowing she’d already been caught. 

“Get your shit Josie, we’re leaving.” Lizzie muttered under her breath. Josie looked petrified, glancing from Lizzie, then to Penelope. Her eyes begged for forgiveness as she reached for Hope’s blue blanket which was still at the end of the bed from the morning before. Josie covered herself as she collected her things and met Lizzie in the doorway, dripping in shame. 

The twins returned to their room, Lizzie berating Josie the whole way. “How could you do this to me? You know how cruel she is to me. I can’t believe you’d just betray me like that. Who the fuck do you think you are?” Lizzie growled, turning quickly on her heels to face Josie. Josie stared back absolutely lost. She was stuck searching for words. Her sister was in the middle of a full blown break down, and Josie struggled to find something that would comfort her.

“I’m your twin. We are best friends, and I shouldn’t have hurt you like that. I’m really sorry. It won’t happen again.” Josie said solemnly, submitting to her sister. She reached to grab Lizzie’s hands, but Lizzie threw them away, and stormed into the room. 

“I don’t care Josie. You chose the worst person in the world to experiment with.” Lizzie snarled, plopping herself down in front of the fireplace, siphoning from the ground, and calling the fire towards her, holding it in her hands. Lizzie stared at the fire, her eyes wide and deranged-looking. Josie was still processing what her twin had said. She wanted to protest, tell her sister that she _wasn’t_ experimenting. But she stopped herself, fearing that Lizzie might use the fire she held to punish Josie further. Josie slunk into the room, closing the door so she could now change in peace. Lizzie continued to stare at the fire, which reflected back in her bright eyes. 

“I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.” Josie repeated, hoping if she kept saying it, Lizzie might believe it. But how was Lizzie supposed to believe it if Josie didn’t believe it herself? 

The next few days came and went. Lizzie held Josie’s supposed mistake over her at all times. Lizzie didn’t want to do her laundry? Josie did it because she “slept with the enemy”. Lizzie forgot to write a paper for Advanced Civics? Josie wrote it for her because she “betrayed twin code”. Josie thought that after six days Lizzie would have let it go, but she hadn’t.

This time, Lizzie’s request was for Josie to cover her kitchen shift that Friday night. Josie decided it was again better to do it than to resist and face the wrath of her twin. 

Dinner was coming to a close, which meant it was time for Josie to find her way to the kitchen to wash the dishes. She stood, giving Lizzie a sweet goodnight (which was not reciprocated), and headed to the kitchen. Josie picked up the pen that hung from a sting on the clipboard attached to the kitchen doors. She signed her name, “Josie <3”, and strode inside. She gathered an apron and gloves, and began taking dishes off the conveyor belt as they rolled in. She washed and dried as quickly as possible, trying to keep up the workload of what was supposed to be a two person job. Where was the other person who was supposed to work tonight? Josie was frustrated, but continued washing. Finally, thirty some odd plates later, there was a rattling at the door, presumably the other person signing in.

Josie sighed in relief, and patiently waited, plastering on a smile.

Penelope walked through the door. Josie dropped the plate she was washing into the sink, water and suds splashing back up at her upon impact. They stood for a moment, bubbles and water dripping from Josie’s hair. Then, both girls erupted in hysterical laughter. 

“That was priceless, Jojo.” Penelope said. Jojo? That was a new one. Josie had loved being called ‘cutie’, but this one was just as nice. It was something that could be said in public without drawing attention. Josie smiled. 

“Thanks.” Josie responded, drying her hair with the bottom of her apron. “I guess you’re on dish duty tonight as well?” Josie asked. Penelope nodded in response, then crossed to grab her own apron and gloves. The pair worked in unison, efficiently washing and drying the rest of the dishes. They finished quickly and began to drain the industrial sinks of the disgusting food-water. As the old water spiraled down the drain quickly, Penelope turned on the faucet to rinse out the remnants left in the bowl. Then, she stuck her hand underneath the mouth of the faucet, forcing water in every direction, spraying her and Josie. 

“Stop! Oh my god please!” Josie squealed, her hands hiding her face. Penelope laughed maniacally, and pulled down on the faucet, releasing the moveable tube, using it as a water gun. Josie jumped away, practically prancing her way across the kitchen, childlike and free. Finally, Josie was out of Penelope’s aim, and Penelope shut off the tap, and replaced the faucet. She then walked cooly to Josie, who sat on the counter, swinging her legs, and removing her apron and gloves. Penelope hoisted herself up to join Josie, began removing her own apron and gloves, and turned to look at her. Josie turned to face Penelope, who brushed a piece of sopping wet hair from Josie’s face. Josie smiled softly.

“I’m sorry.” Josie said, breaking the silence. She forced her eyes downward, swinging her legs up onto the counter to sit criss cross applesauce, facing Penelope. She held her hands in her lap, watching as she dug her nails into her thumb. Penelope glanced down, and noticed this act of guilt and sorrow. She grabbed Josie’s hands, silently conveying that she should stop.

“It’s okay Josie.” Penelope said softly. She leaned in, softly brushing her lips against Josie’s. Josie shuddered at the touch, enjoying the moment for a second. She then pulled away, grabbing Penelope’s shoulders lightly. 

“I don’t think we should keep doing this.” Josie said, solemn dripping in her voice. Her eyes were glued to the her hands, again digging her nails into her thumb. Penelope stared at her, deciding to ignore Josie’s anxious hands. They sat in the moment, tension thick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys. i am so terrified to post this lmao
> 
> anyways... sorry for shattering your hearts


	9. tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> will penelope and josie resolve this issue?

“Is that what you really think?” Penelope questioned sweetly, anxiety inching into her voice. Josie was caught off guard by this response. She had hoped that Penelope would hate her for it. At least that would make it easier. Josie’s eyes darted up to meet Penelope’s gaze, her eyes welling up with heavy tears that begged for release.

“No.” Josie said, her voice cracking with pain. Penelope now shifted to join Josie, sitting criss cross on the counter. 

“Then, may I ask why you think we should?” Penelope lifted Josie’s face so Josie was looking at her head on, gently wiping a tear from Josie’s red hot cheeks. 

“I just don’t want Lizzie to hate me.” Josie muttered. “She is my best friend, I need her.” She continued, her voice hoarse from her throat tightening in anxiousness. Penelope gave a small smile, her eyebrows lifting, giving Josie a glimpse at the soft brown eyes that shone back at her. Penelope stroked at Josie’s cheek, and Josie reached for the girl’s hand, holding it in place.

“I understand. I mean, it’s not fun to hear, but if you think it’s the best option then I’ll stop.” Penelope said. Josie furrowed her brows.

“There’s just nothing else I can do.” Josie uttered in defeat. Penelope cocked her head, confused.

“That’s not true.” She responded softly and soothingly. “If you’re okay with it, we could always just sneak around. I can pretend to hate you during the day, but we can find places and times to meet. Lizzie doesn’t have to know. We just have to be smart about it.” Penelope said, smoothly explaining her plan. Josie looked back at her. Of course Josie had thought about sneaking around, but she knew she was an awful liar, and had the stealth of a puppy learning to walk. But Penelope seemed to believe it so wholeheartedly that she felt it was worth the try.

“Okay.” Josie replied, the answer so hushed Penelope barely heard it.

“Are you sure?” Penelope attempted to hide the excitement in her voice.

“Yeah. I trust you.” Josie said sweetly. Penelope smiled in response, leaning in to kiss Josie. This time, Josie didn’t hesitate. She allowed herself to enjoy it, increasing the tempo alongside Penelope. Penelope wrapped her arms around Josie’s neck, signaling each other to reposition, Josie laying back onto the counter, and Penelope resting atop.

Weeks came and went and Penelope and Josie had successfully avoided getting caught. They spent many nights in the library after hours, cuddling up in the large comfy chairs together, entirely intertwined. No one cared to come to the library that late at night, opting to check out books earlier in the day and study in their rooms. It was also safe from staff, who tended to avoid the library for fear of disturbing the artifacts which supposedly found life in the night (Penelope and Josie knew this to be utterly untrue). Josie was proud of how convincing her lies had been. She had claimed early finals prep as her excuse for the incessant “studying”. There was some honesty in that, her grades weren’t as good as they usually were, likely due to the distraction that was Penelope Park, and the pair did study sometimes. 

_ Sometimes _ .

The two girls found solace in one another. They shared everything, feelings, struggles, childhood secrets, and hilarious tales of early puberty. Josie was so comfortable and at peace when she was with Penelope. She truly felt as if she belonged. It was so magical that one person had such a profound impact on her life.

One evening, Hope had found Josie and Penelope during one of their evenings in the library. She had come home late after an expedition with Alaric, and was merely checking out a book about the monster they had fought. She tiredly trudged into the library, immediately receiving the attention of Josie and Penelope, whose heads snapped up simultaneously to meet Hope’s gaze. 

“Uhhh. Hey guys?” Hope said uncomfortably. Josie and Penelope repositioned themselves within the chair, Josie shifting off Penelope’s lap. 

“Hi Hope.” Josie attempted to be nonchalant. Penelope snorted under her breath, and Josie shot her a glare. 

“Just here to, uh, grab a book.” Hope awkwardly shuffled to the mystical creatures section. She grabbed her book, and raised it towards Josie and Penelope, smiling unpleasantly, then turning to leave.

“You won’t tell anyone, right?” Josie said swiftly before Hope was completely out of earshot. Hope spun back around, confused.

“Yeah, I don’t really care enough to gossip about your guys’ love lives.” Hope said. Josie nodded in appreciation, and Hope left without another word. 

Penelope and Josie both let out the breath they had been unconsciously holding, and giggled at the uncomfortable interaction they had just experienced. 

Everything continued perfectly until finals descended. It was a week before finals, and the library was no longer a safe space for the budding couple. They decided to lay low until break rolled around. They still managed to get a few kisses in during trips to the bathroom, or at brunch when the Salvatore school was abuzz. 

Everything was going so well.

_ Too well _ .

It was the last day of finals. Josie had felt spectacular about her exams the days before, but Advanced Civics was next. This was Josie’s weakest subject, and she’d been worried about this test the most. All the students trudged into the classroom, clearly sleep deprived and stressed. The teacher had already placed everyone’s exams on desks in alphabetical order, and the students were tasked with finding these seats. Josie sat, and shortly after Lizzie plopped down in the seat in front of her. She turned back in her chair to face Josie.

“Good luck Jo.” She smiled. The twins had been on good terms. Lizzie had recovered from the betrayal, and Josie was making extra effort to spend time with her, to compensate for her time with Penelope. Josie glanced around the room and laid eyes on Penelope who was sitting diagonal to her. Penelope gave her a sly smirk, then glanced down at her paper. Josie did the same.

“Now that everyone is seated, you may begin.” The teacher boomed from the front of the class.

Immediately, the sound of pencils skittering across pages filled the room. Josie wrote her name, then swiftly began the multiple choice portion. She read the first question, and found the answer with ease, bubbling it onto her scantron. As she progressed though, the questions became harder and more overwhelming. By question 17, Josie had been regularly skipping questions to come back to later. This was the 8th question in a row she felt the urge to skip. Panic set in. Josie realized that she was going to fail this test no matter what she did. Her heart thumped louder, and she bit her pencil, looking around at her peers. Everyone was scribbling down answers with ease, even Lizzie. Josie glanced down at her scantron, which was practically empty. The bubbles seemed to lift off the page, taunting her. Her breathing accelerated, as she frantically flipped through the test packet, skimming for something she might know the answer to. She felt utterly lost, and grabbed at her mouth in shame. Josie was having trouble breathing, her heart ticking far faster than her shallow and quick breaths could keep up with. In a flurry, Josie stood up and rushed out of the room, allowing a hushed sob to escape on her way out.

Both Penelope and Lizzie noticed this, their heads whipping around to follow Josie as she fled. Both girls simultaneously stood, rushing out of the room to meet Josie, who was bent over in the hallway, clutching her chest as she hyperventilated. 

Josie trembled before the pair, trying to quiet her heaving sobs by biting on her hand. That only made the hyperventilating worse, as every time she attempted to exhale, Josie was forced to gasp repeatedly, sharply taking in gulps of air. Her eyes remained glued to the ground, the world spinning around her. She couldn’t bring herself to glance up, knowing that acknowledging the girls’ presence would cause even more panic. Her chest burned, and her eyes stung. Her vision was foggy, and she could feel her heart attempting to pound its way out of her. More sharp intakes of breath, and demanding sobs followed.

Penelope and Lizzie stood together, both staring at Josie. Neither had experience in consoling someone who was having a panic attack, so they remained speechless. Quickly though, rage flooded Lizzie, and she locked eyes with Penelope.

“You don’t need to be here, evil one.” Lizzie hissed. Josie was deaf to the commotion that ensued, caught in her own world of pain.

“Can you drop this so we can help her?” Penelope retorted, angry that Lizzie was pulling the attention away from Josie. Only  _Lizzie_ could make a situation that was so utterly not about her, seem like it was her own.

“What makes you think she wants  _ your _ help?” Lizzie snarled. Penelope ignored this, turning back to Josie, who appeared to be melting into the floor. Penelope stooped down to her level, and began instruction.

“In through your nose, out through your mouth like a straw.” Penelope repeated Josie’s coping techniques back to her. Penelope quickly realized that this was not enough. Josie’s breathing was still far too broken to respond to the method. Penelope spoke clearly and softly, “It’s all okay. You’re okay. You’re safe.”. Josie’s eyes darted up at this, dancing around the surroundings, locking eyes with her twin.

“No-” Josie croaked through quick breaths. “Leave. Please.” She said, the sentence fragmented by her tears. Lizzie shot Penelope a death glare, smiling evily in pride at being her sister’s chosen companion. Penelope responded quickly to this, respecting Josie’s wishes, and stood to leave. 

But Josie’s arm shot out to grab at the girl’s boot. Penelope glanced down at the touch. Josie was still crumpled on the floor, gasping desperately, but her hand remained on Penelope’s shoe. Lizzie gave Josie a confused look.

“Not you-” Josie managed. “Liz-Lizzie.” She stuttered over the name, her breath catching in the middle. Lizzie’s face went pale. Her features turned sour, clearly offended by this. 

“Fuck you Josie.” Lizzie uttered, spinning around and darting down the hallway to the bathroom.

Penelope crouched back down to meet Josie face to face once more. She continued on with the breathing exercise, and the soothing words. After a while, Josie’s breathing had returned to somewhat normal, though still catching occasionally as she exhaled. Her eyes still avoided Penelope’s gaze, attempting to hide. Slowly, Penelope began to stroke Josie’s leg, attempting to further ground the shaking girl. It was not romantic, but comforting and homely. Josie responded by releasing some of the tension she’d been holding in her shoulders.

Finally, Josie allowed herself to look at Penelope. The honey brown, but reddened eyes seemed to plead for forgiveness.

“Hey, it’s okay, you’re okay.” Penelope said softly, giving Josie a gentle smile. Josie still looked at her in despair. 

“I miss you.” Josie peeped, her throat tightening around the words, forcing tears back up to her eyes. Penelope reached to wipe Josie’s tear.

“I’m here, it’s okay. You’re going to be okay.” Penelope said.

Josie was in a fragile state. Her thinking was clouded, and she so desperately needed to feel something other than the aches in her body. She leaned in, closing the distance between herself and Penelope, allowing their lips to graze. Penelope pulled away quickly.

“Jojo, not right now. We need to focus on you and getting you back in there, okay?” Penelope muttered nurturing the sweet girl. Josie nodded, and Penelope helped her to her feet. 

One pep talk later, and Josie was returning to her seat in the classroom, resuming her test. Lizzie was still gone. She shrugged this off, and continued with the exam. Although she hadn’t magically received the information necessary to complete the test with confidence, she found herself deducing the answer choices, and compensating for the lost time. 

Josie walked out of the class feeling decent about her test. She made the trek back to the twins’ room alone. Lizzie still hadn’t come back to the test.

_ Lizzie hadn’t come back. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> legacies tonight kids, and sweet baby josie will be back !!


	10. lizzie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lizzie and josie get into a massive fight.

Lizzie didn’t return to the twins’ rooms until 11 at night. Josie was still wide awake, anxiously awaiting her sister (and the wrath that would follow). She sat criss cross on her bed, reading a book to ease her spinning mind. Lizzie burst through the door with considerable strength, and immediately stomped to her dresser, and began opening drawers, and throwing clothes on the floor. Josie sat in the silence for a minute, watching her sister with a puzzled expression. At last, Josie mustered up enough courage to speak.

“What are you doing?” Josie questioned hesitantly. Lizzie ignored her, continuing to throw clothes into the pile accumulating on the floor, now moving to the closet. Josie waited. Her sister was in a flurry. She could practically see the fire burning in Lizzie’s eyes. After the pile was complete, Lizzie dug into the bottom of the closet, and pulled out a suitcase. 

“Lizzie… Are you going som-”

“SHUT UP JOSIE!” Lizzie screamed. Her feet went red from siphoning, and she began a fire in the fireplace, drawing an orb of it towards her. Josie’s eyes widened in fear. Her sister looked hysterical. “How could you? How could you choose  _ her _ over  _ me _ ? I’m your FUCKING TWIN, JOSETTE.” The use of Josie’s full name shocked her, and she sat frozen on her bed. “ _ I  _ was trying to help you.  _ She  _ just wants to get in your pants! And you KEEP LETTING HER!” Lizzie fumed, stepping closer and closer to Josie. Josie slowly leaned back as Lizzie stood above her, stooping to her level. The fire flickered at Josie, and her cheeks felt the intense heat. “You’re a back-stabbing, inconsiderate, two-faced  _ slut _ .” Lizzie hissed. She let the fire orb roll off her hand, into Josie’s lap.

“FUCK! SUCTUS INCENDIA!” Josie yelped, quickly extinguishing the flames before they did more damage than just searing her skirt. Lizzie walked back to her suitcase, finished piling the clothes in, quickly zipping it shut. She gathered her things, and stormed towards the door. “Lizzie, wait!” Josie called. “Where are you going?!”

“Anywhere but here.” Lizzie said coldly, without even glancing at Josie. She sat in the room alone. She wanted so desperately to fix things with Lizzie, but she knew deep down that Lizzie needed this. She needed to go, to cool down. So Josie sat, dumbfounded at the events that had unraveled before her eyes. 

Josie prepared herself for bed alone. No Lizzie banter or gossip. Just Josie silently changing, brushing her hair, and turning off the lights. She crawled into her bed, facing Lizzie’s. She stared at the empty bed in misery. Lizzie was a nightmare and a trainwreck, but she was her sister. Josie had never spent more than a day apart from her. She knew that this time Lizzie would be gone for a long time. Josie gazed at Lizzie’s bed until her eyes grew heavy, and she slipped into sleep.

_ “How could you? I’m your FUCKING TWIN. You’re evil Josette. Evil. You hate your family.”  _

_ “I don’t hate you, I love you. Please, you have to believe me!” _

_ “Why would I believe you, you lying SKANK.”  _

_ “Why are you doing this?” _

_ “Because you love Penelope.” _

Josie awoke sharply, sitting up in her bed to catch her breath. She sat there for a moment, wondering what dream-Lizzie had said. It was as if her unconscious brain had known it before she did. She looked to Lizzie’s bed, which was still empty. Maybe Lizzie had actually followed through with leaving. Josie sighed, and swung her legs over her bed, hopping down lazily. She trudged to her dresser, and swiftly got dressed, tying her hair up in a smooth half up half down, adding gentle curls to boost her confidence. 

There was no school that day. It was the first day of winter break, and most kids were busy packing to go home for the holidays. Josie ate a late breakfast by herself in the dining hall. It was practically deserted. 

After a speedy meal, Josie decided to do the one thing she’d been putting off for half the semester. She strode shakily over to the office, and gently knocked on the door.

“Come in.” Emma said sweetly. Josie opened the door swiftly, and perched herself in one of the soft chairs. She twiddled with her fingers, pondering her first statement.

“I have a lot of things to tell you about.” Josie began, hoping she’d find the rest of her words if she just started talking.

“Go ahead.” Emma said, gesturing for Josie to begin her story.

“I met someone. Well, actually, you introduced us, funnily enough. Penelope Park?” Emma nodded, and Josie continued. “We, uh, kissed one time, and then everything changed. I really like her. We hang out a lot, and uh. You won’t tell my dad any of this, right?” Josie questioned.

“No, you have complete confidentiality. So go ahead.” Emma responded. Josie waited a moment before speaking again. She had to wrap her head around what she was about to confess.

“I lost my virginity. To her. But Lizzie found out, well, actually, she walked in on us. But anyways, she hates Penelope, so she was pissed at me for a long time. And I thought I’d have to end it with Penelope, but we decided to just sneak around. Really dumb and petty I know. I just didn’t feel like fighting Lizzie on it.” Josie said hurriedly. 

“Why didn’t you fight for what you wanted?” Emma asked gently. Josie furrowed her brows, looking down at her hands folded in her lap. She smoothed out the pleats in her skirt nervously.

“I don’t know. I wanted to. She just didn’t give me an opportunity to.” Josie said finally.

“I don’t mean to pressure you to do anything you’re not comfortable with, but if this is something you really want, then I think you should confront Lizzie about it. Make the opportunity to explain to her how you feel, and show her that this is important to you. And, if she loves you, she will understand, and should be happy for you.” Emma said. “You two will have all of winter break to work this out just the two of you.” Emma finished, and awaited Josie’s response. 

“She’s gone.” Josie said slowly, filled with sorrow, averting her eyes. 

“Oh?” Emma questioned. “What do you mean?”

“She left last night. Just packed everything and left. I had a panic attack during our Civics test, and she and Penelope came to help. And I told Lizzie to leave. Am I an awful person?” Josie glanced back up to Emma worriedly.

“Of course not, Josette. You are a wonderful person. And choosing someone to help you through a panic attack doesn’t mean you’re picking your favorite person by any means. It merely shows that you need  _ that _ person in  _ that _ moment. If Lizzie doesn’t understand that, it’s not your fault.” Emma soothed. 

“I guess. I don’t know how to tell her that though. And it’s not like a picked a random person over her, I picked her nemesis.” Josie uttered.

“Her nemesis, who just so happens to be someone you are very fond of. There’s nothing wrong with that.” Emma concluded.

“You’re right. Thanks Emma.” Josie said sweetly, standing up and brushing her skirt back into place.

“No problem Josie. Don’t forget to take a treat!” Emma said, taking the lid off a glass jar and offering some Oreos to Josie. Josie took one, and ate it on her way to her dad’s office. She would need the boost to be able to get through  _ this _ conversation. His door was open, so Josie popped the remaining bit of cookie in her mouth, and sauntered into the room, finding her seat across from his desk. He stood at the bookshelf, not noticing Josie’s entrance.

“Hey dad.” Josie murmured. Alaric’s head turned to her, though he was still absorbed in the book in his hands.

“Hey sweetie! What’s up?” Alaric shut the book, placing it neatly on the desk, and sat in his chair across from Josie. Josie’s nose crinkled as she gathered her last bit of courage. 

“I had a panic attack. I lost my virginity. Lizzie’s gone. I might’ve failed Advanced Civics. And I’m dating Penelope Park.” Josie blurted out, rushing through it all to avoid lectures on each one. 

“Slow down, what?” Alaric proclaimed, stunned. “What do you mean  _ gone _ ?” He questioned angrily. 

Damnit.

Josie had hoped he would have missed that one, so she wouldn’t have to explain how she had pissed her sister off to the point of actually running away. “It’s a long story, but yeah… I don’t know where she went. We had a fight and she packed and left in the middle of the night.” Josie confessed.

“Why didn’t you stop her? Or come to me right away? She could be in serious danger Josie!” Alaric shouted.

“I know, and I’m sorry. But she’s not the only one that has had a lot on her plate. You just only seem to take interest in  _ her _ problems because it ends in destruction. But what you don’t see is that  _ I _ have problems too, mine just end in internal destruction. I'm always an after thought for you. It's always Lizzie this, and Lizzie that, even when I'm literally breaking inside. So stop yelling at me!” Josie retorted, her voice raising with each sentence. Alaric was shocked. They sat in the silence, Josie fuming, and Alaric stressed.

And then the phone rang. Alaric glanced down. Caroline. He scrambled for the phone, answering it immediately, and pretending to be nonchalant. “Heyyy Caroline. How’s everything across the pond?” He said nervously. The phone was so loud that Josie was able to decipher the response.

“Fine, but why did I just pick up our teenage daughter at the airport? All alone? In tears?” Caroline asked.

“Oh thank god. Wait. How did she get a plane ticket to England on such short notice?” Alaric fumbled in his wallet. “She took my CREDIT CARD?” He yelled, clearly panicked at how much a non stop flight to England on such short notice would have cost her. Josie flinched at his volume. “Whatever, I’m happy to hear she’s safe. Tell her I love her. I’m talking to Josie right now. Seems pretty important. I’ll update you later. Okay. Bye.” Alaric said, hanging up the phone, and heaving a sigh of relief. Josie furrowed her brows. ‘Pretty important’? Is that all he thought of the situation? Of course he didn’t care about Josie’s problems. Again.

“Well, she’s fine, so you can stop berating me.” Josie grumbled. 

“Okay, so Lizzie is fine. On to the next thing. You lost your virginity?” Of course  _ that  _ was the next thing he clung to. “I didn't think that this day would come so quickly. I mean, for Lizzie, sure. But you? Uh. Were you safe? Because you’re just a kid, and honestly I don’t know what would happen if you were… Well,  _ pregnant _ .” He whispered the last part. Josie was mildly annoyed about the Lizzie comment, but had to stop herself from laughing at the last bit.

“Did you not hear the part where I said I’m dating a  _ girl _ ?” Josie questioned, smirking slightly at her father’s distraught expression.

“Oh. Yeah sorry, I kinda missed everything after Lizzie being gone.” He chuckled. “Well, I hope you were still safe. Because, you know girls can still spread  STIs to-”

“I know! I know.” Josie interrupted.

“Well, you know I’ll always love you, no matter who you love.” Alaric said soothingly. Josie eased up in her chair, finally calming down again. 

“Thanks dad.” Josie smiled at him. “Her name is Penelope. I think you’d really like her. She’s funny and smart and talented and beautiful. And she makes me feel so at home, you know?” Josie said. Alaric gave a smile that was soft but filled with despair.

“Yeah, I know.” He said. Josie smiled back at him. She felt like her father was finally listening instead of brushing her under the rug. Maybe Lizzie being gone was a good thing.

Josie’s last task of the day was to visit Penelope. She needed to thank her for all the help the day before, and she wanted to say goodbye before the long break. Josie walked up to the room, and gently tapped on the door. Penelope quickly opened the door. She stood before Josie in a very casual outfit, something fairly uncommon for Penelope. Josie’s eyes uncontrollably glanced up and down, mesmerized at how beautiful Penelope was, even in sweatpants and a messy bun. 

“Hi.” Josie said finally. Penelope smiled at her, gesturing for her to enter. The room was in organized chaos from packing. Eliza was nowhere to be seen, but her suitcase sat at the edge of her bed. Penelope’s side was filled with piles of clothing and amenities, all waiting to be packed into her open suitcase in the middle of the floor. Josie swiftly entered, sitting at the edge of Penelope’s unmade bed. 

“What’s up Jojo?” Penelope asked sweetly as she returned to her packing. Josie’s eyes followed her around the room.

“I wanted to thank you. For yesterday.” Josie replied calmly. Penelope turned around to face her.

“I owed you one, cutie.” Penelope said, smirking. Josie smiled back, then stood to walk over to Penelope in the middle of the room.

“So I just told my dad about you.” Josie started. “And, it went well. I said we were dating, but we never actually confirmed anything so… I guess I just wanted to ask you if you’d want to be my girlfriend? Officially. No hiding anymore.” Josie suggested. Penelope’s cool demeanor slipped away, and she appeared elated.

“I thought you’d never ask.” Penelope responded, drawing Josie in for a kiss. The pair fell into one another, the sensation so normal and comfortable for them. Josie pulled away, but allowed Penelope’s arms to remain around her neck. 

“So, is that a yes?” Josie asked, smiling childishly.

“Yes, Josette Saltzman. I’d love to be your girlfriend.” Penelope grinned back at her, and leaned in for another kiss. Both of them smiled into it, giggling as they parted. 

“I don’t know how I am going to survive winter break without you or Lizzie.” Josie broke the silence. Her eyes darted down to her feet. Penelope looked at her curiously, her eyebrows furrowing in response. 

“You could come with me if you wanted.” Penelope said. Josie’s eyes snapped back up to meet Penelope’s. Her mind raced at the proposition. Of course she would  _ love _ to spend the holidays with Penelope. She was so utterly curious about the life of this witch. But would her dad let her go? Probably not. But Lizzie did it, so why couldn’t Josie?

“Okay.” Josie said without hesitation. Penelope cocked her head, smirking.

“Really?” Penelope inquired. Josie nodded enthusiastically. “Okay then. Better start packing. My mom is coming to get me tonight at 6. I’ll tell her you’re coming too. She loves having guests for the holidays.” Penelope said, pleasantly surprised. 

Josie gathered a few more details from Penelope, kissed her goodbye, and practically skipped back to her room in excitement. She hastily curated a suitcase, making sure to pack her favorite underwear (She was spending the holidays with her girlfriend, it was to be expected). As the evening crept in, Josie sat on her bed, awaiting Penelope. The door rattled, and she leapt to her feet, pulling the suitcase along with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a long chapter for me wow.   
> sorry i haven't been updating as frequently as the earlier chapters. i caught up to my writing a couple chapters back, so now i'm writing and posting as soon as it's done, but i'm super busy at school. hope you guys can understand. i will always post thursdays though!


	11. break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> josie and penelope spend the holidays together ft. lots of cuteness and stuff :)) happy valentines day!!

Josie and Penelope settled in together in the backseat of Ms. Park’s Volkswagen bug. Penelope and her mother were hastily catching up, having not seen each other since Penelope had arrived at the Salvatore Boarding School. They were discussing casual things, and Josie was trying to gather details as they flew into her ears. She quickly learned that Penelope owned a black cat named Salem (a hilariously ironic reference to Sabrina the teenage witch), and that the pair also rented out a few rooms in their house to guests. Penelope attempted to explain all of these things.

“I was just always spiritually connected to the supernatural I guess.” Penelope said, regarding Salem. “My mom inherited the house from her family, and it’s too big and empty for just us, so we rent out the rooms.” Penelope explained the living situation. “We’ve met some amazing people over the years. It’s a good way to make some pocket change too.” Penelope concluded. Josie was putting the puzzle pieces together in her head.

“So it’s just the two of you?” Josie asked as politely as possible, her curiosity getting the best of her. 

“Yeah.” Penelope nodded. “My mom always wanted a daughter, but she doesn’t really  _ do _ relationships. So she just adopted me on her own. She’s so badass.” Penelope said. Her mother laughed graciously, tucking her flowing honey blonde hair behind her ear, displaying an ear full of interesting piercings. Josie was so absorbed in Penelope’s personal life. 

“That’s so amazing of you Ms. Park.” Josie said. The woman turned her head to look at Josie over her large sunglasses.

“Please, call me Lisa.” She said. “I’m so happy to have you with us for the holidays. It’ll be so fun, just us girls.” Lisa continued. Penelope looked a little embarrassed, and Josie reached for her hand on the seat between them. “You’re sure your dad is okay with this though? Don’t want to upset the headmaster. Penelope really needs this school.” Lisa asked politely.

“Of course! My sister is with our mom, and when I brought it up he seemed excited to have a holiday without the fuss. He’s probably catching up with some of his friends now.” Josie lied through her teeth. Penelope looked at Josie, raising an eyebrow at her. Josie smirked and shrugged in response. 

The car pulled into the driveway hastily, causing a slight jerk for the pair in the back seat. Josie giggled as she followed Penelope out of the car, using the girl’s outstretched hand for support. Ms. Park helped bring in a few suitcases, Josie and Penelope splitting the rest. Penelope reached the door first, opening it wide to display the foyer, gesturing inside.

“Welcome home Josie.” Ms. Park said from behind her, shuffling past and entering the house. Josie stood in awe at the home. It was a blend of classic pieces and cooky decor, character practically dripping from the walls. Penelope led her inside, and the pair dropped the luggage at the landing of the grand double staircase. 

“Wow.” Josie said slowly. “It’s so… Not what I imagined.” Josie giggled. Penelope grinned back at her.

“Yeah. We have a flair for weird antiques.” Penelope said, leading Josie into the kitchen. “Do you want something to drink?” She questioned. Josie nodded.

“What do you have?” Josie asked, instinctively going to smooth the pleats of her skirt, only to remember that she was not in her school uniform. She brushed her hands on the light wash, high waisted jeans, and resorted to placing them in her pockets. 

“We basically live off kombucha in this household.” Penelope sighed, opening the fridge. “But we also have fresh squeezed lemonade, or cold brew.” Penelope continued, taking out various pitchers, and heading to a cupboard and grabbing mason jars. She poured herself a hefty glass of kombucha, then turned to Josie. Josie signaled she would have the same, and Penelope poured her a glass and returned the pitchers to the fridge. The pair gathered their beverages, and Penelope led them into the den. They sat on the floor between the couch and the coffee table, Josie petting the persian rug beneath them. Penelope reached back to grab a faux fur blanket from the couch, draping it over the pair. 

They watched hallmark movies for hours, mocking the character’s, and complaining about the heteronormativity. 

“But Jessica. I love you! And it wouldn’t be Christmas if we weren’t together. So I’m not taking the job. Let’s do it. Let’s start the bakery, here, you and me.” Penelope joked, artificially lowering her voice.

“Thomas! I love you too! This is going to be the most magical Christmas ever!” Josie responded, making dainty hand motions. Penelope leaned in for the passionate kiss that their scene called for, but quickly the jokes faded away. Penelope’s hand met Josie’s cheeks, gently moving to caress her hair. Penelope broke the kiss, resting her forehead against Josie’s. She then quickly moved to kiss Josie’s nose. The two erupted in laughter, Josie collapsing on top of Penelope so they were now lying down on the floor, staring at the ceiling. Josie only laughed harder when she noticed that there was a mural on the ceiling depicting angels sitting amongst fluffy white clouds. She buried herself in the crook of Penelope’s arm, feeling the girl’s clothes against her grin. Penelope kissed her head, and the touch sent electricity through Josie’s body. Her heart still skipped a few beats when she was intimate with Penelope, but it felt comfortable and so utterly meant to be.

Josie slept with Penelope in her queen sized bed. The sheets were a soft heather grey, and her comforter was a similar color, adorned with small plants like lavender, and dandelions. The room smelled of Penelope, homely and with a hint of elderberry. Josie cuddled further into the sheets, resting her head on Penelope’s shoulder, the blankets pulled to cover her mouth and nose. 

“Your mom is really cool. And this place is amazing.” Josie said quietly, turning slightly to look at Penelope. The girl’s eyes fluttered back open, peering down at Josie. 

“I’m glad you like it here.” Penelope smirked. “Because four weeks is a long ass break.” Penelope laughed. Josie giggled in response.

“Yeah I guess it is kinda long.” Josie responded.

“At my old school, break was barely two and a half weeks. What is that about?” Penelope laughed some more.

“It’s a boarding school!” Josie defended. “It’s one of the only times the kids get to see their families.” She finished, pouting a little at Penelope. 

“You’re cute when you’re mad.” Penelope noted. Josie scowled even more, and Penelope giggled, kissing her forehead. 

The couple spent the next few days helping Lisa prepare the house for Christmas. They decorated the tree together, Josie laughing at all the odd ornaments the Parks had in their collection. Ms. Park adored Josie. She constantly spoke about how Josie was the first person that she approved of as Penelope’s significant other. Josie was intensely flattered by this, but Penelope was clearly embarrassed as her mother recounted her history of bad relationships.

“There was this one time Penelope dated a boy just to get close to his sister. She used to sleepover at their house a lot, and the parents made her sleep in the sister’s room. We were  _ all _ shocked to learn that they’d been having  _ sex _ every time!” Lisa said through laughs. Penelope blushed hard, recounting her mistakes. Josie crinkled her nose and grinned at Penelope. Josie found this exposure utterly entertaining. 

“Hey, let’s not forget that you slept with my childhood nanny.” Penelope retorted, firing back at her mother.

“He was really hot! And so good with kids.” Lisa said, sighing.

“Gross.” Penelope said, finally laughing alongside Josie. 

The pair were then tasked with putting up the Christmas lights on the roof. They sat on the roof together, Josie helping Penelope use a spell that would string the lights around the perimeter with ease. Once the work was finished, the lay back on the roof, watching the sky shift colors from the warm pinks and oranges of sunset into the purpley hues that signaled nightfall. They reminisced about the night on the dock. 

“I was so nervous.” Josie sighed, looking at Penelope. Her eyes traced the girl’s features, still in awe of how perfect the girl was in her eyes.

“I was so  _ high _ .” Penelope said, the pair laughing about the hazy conversations about astrology. 

“You were my first.” Josie said slowly. She had never actually told Penelope this, fearing it would have ruined their nights together. Penelope shrugged.

“That also makes me the best you’ve had.” Penelope smirked. Josie lightly shoved her, giggling at the remark.

“I wish we could just stay here forever.” Josie broke the silence that had settled over them. “Here, with the girl I love, under the night sky.” She recited as if it were a line in a romantic novel. Penelope turned to look at her, a slight confusion hidden behind the confident facade.

“And who might that be?” Penelope remarked. Josie gazed into her eyes. Neither were brave enough to speak, but they both knew. Finally, Penelope leaned in to kiss Josie, their lips brushing, and electrifying with the touch. “I love you.” Penelope said softly as they parted. Josie’s eyes danced between Penelope’s. Her heart skipped a beat as the words filled her up, practically lifting her off the roof and into the night sky.

“I love you too.” Josie murmured, closing the distance between them once again.

After a few more days, Josie was getting into the swing of things at the Park residence. Penelope and Josie would wake up around similar times, and begin cooking breakfast. They rotated through pancakes, smoothies, and tofu scrambles. Josie had learned more about veganism than she had ever thought was possible. Her version of the mock scrambled egg dish was becoming incredibly sophisticated. After the couple ate their breakfast, they brought a plate up to Lisa in bed, and then went back to the living room with their cold brews and watched the news from the night before. One morning, as they listened to Rachel Maddow, Josie received a text from Lizzie. It was a shock back into her reality. She sat, staring at the message.

“Josette. I’m sorry. Dad says you left too. He’s okay with it, but wants to know you’re safe. He also knows you’ve muted him. Just update him please? Anyways, love you. See you after the break twinny.” The message was followed by the twin dancers emoji. They seemed to stare back at Josie, disapproving of her crumbling relationship with her own twin. Josie sighed, both relieved that her father hadn’t disowned her for abandoning him during the holidays, and annoyed at the condescending tone she perceived from her sister. She composed a simple text in response. “I will. See ya soon.” She sent it, then swiped to find her father’s messages. There were 57 of them. She scrolled up, and skimmed through them. They began frantic and angry, but slowly became pleading, and finally defeated. Josie ran her hand through her hair, pushing it back and staring at the last text.

“Christmas eve. I love you and miss you.” Josie recalled that today was in fact Christmas eve. Her and Penelope had been so caught up in their own world they’d barely noticed how quickly the time had passed. 

“Love you too. I’m at Penelope’s. Safe and sound. I’ll be back when school starts. I miss you.” She stared at the text she was about to send, deleting the final sentence, and replacing it with a simple red heart instead. She turned to Penelope, who smiled back at her. 

Their day proceeded as usual, but as sunset approached, the pair decided to brave the cold to do a holiday photoshoot in the fresh powdery snow that had been accumulating throughout the day. Lisa played their hypeman, cheering the couple on as they struck romantic poses in silhouette. The whole thing was Josie’s idea. She had become set on making their relationship public. The pair cuddled by the fireplace as Josie searched through the pictures. She settled on one of the two of them kissing.

“Go big or go home, right?” Josie grinned. Penelope nodded, and watched as Josie crafted the post for instagram, captioning the photo with “i’m dreaming of a white christmas”. She held her breath as she hit post, and waited momentarily for the response from her classmates. Within minutes, the post was flooded with comments showing support and adoration for the blossoming couple. Although Josie didn’t need the approval of others, it felt right to put their relationship into the public domain. 

And just like that, Christmas was upon them. The day was filled with joy, warmth, and wine. Ms. Park made her own peach wine from scratch. She claimed she would rather have the girls drink at home where they were safe than where she couldn’t protect them, so Josie and Penelope each filled their glasses. It was a magical day of relaxation and gratitude. Lisa gave Josie a hand knitted scarf, something Josie practically wept over. Josie gave Penelope a necklace with the constellation of her star sign, and Penelope gave Josie a bottle of handmade perfume. They shared laughs and smiles and kisses. The day seemed to be a flash of gold, so precious but fleeting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed my idea of penelope's home life. savor these sweet moments kids, its about to take a turn...


	12. cheater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> josie and penelope return to the salvatore school and everything changes.   
> *tw: sexual harassment*

Josie and Penelope returned to school the day before the beginning of the spring semester, and they were immediately greeted with comments and well wishes from their classmates. Everyone was so utterly supportive, something that gave Josie hope as she said goodbye to Penelope and headed into her room. She opened the door tentatively, dragging her suitcase in behind her awkwardly, and closing the door. As she turned to survey the room she had missed so dearly, she saw her sister, curled into a ball in her bed, attempting to stifle tears. Josie dropped her suitcase and hastily approached Lizzie, kneeling on the ground so she was eye level with her twin.

“Is everything okay?” Josie asked softly, reaching her hand to brush Lizzie’s platinum blonde hair from her eyes. Strands clung to her face, damp from tears. 

“I missed you. So much Josie.” Lizzie said, her voice barely croaking out the words. Josie smiled gently, and held Lizzie’s hand.

“I’m here now.” She murmured. “I’m here.” Josie climbed into bed facing Lizzie. She analyzed the pained expression on her twin’s face. Her heart filled with sympathy, momentarily regretting her trip with Penelope. She shrugged off the feeling though, recognizing that she had needed the break far more than Lizzie had. 

“Don’t ever leave me again.” Lizzie pouted. Josie laughed a little.

“You left first weirdo.” Josie gave her sister a small push. The action evoked a small grin on Lizzie’s face. 

“Whatever.” Lizzie joked, rolling away from Josie. 

“Merry Christmas. And Happy New Year. How much Champagne did mom let you drink?” Josie giggled, leaning on top of Lizzie and kissing her cheek repeatedly.

“Ugh stop! Josieee stoooppp!” Lizzie groaned, using her hands as barriers. Josie laughed maniacally, finally hopping off the bed, and heading to her suitcase to begin unpacking. 

Lizzie was glued to Josie’s side for the next three weeks. They spent every waking moment together. And for once, Lizzie was being compassionate. Josie was beginning to remember why she loved her sister so much in the first place. They stayed up late every night talking and laughing, and awoke every morning to more hilarious commentary. Their time apart had allowed their bond to strengthen. But as Josie grew closer to Lizzie again, she was unintentionally pushing Penelope away.

Penelope was supportive when it first began, happy to see Josie rekindling her sisterly bond. Quickly though, Josie stopped responding to Penelope’s messages. They still shared classes together, and made time for sweet kisses in the hallway before and after class, but soon even that dwindled down to quick pecks. Penelope grew distraught. She missed Josie. She wanted Josie to remember what it was like to be with her, remind her of all the magical and intimate nights they’d had together. She made more and more romantic gestures, planning dinner dates and movie nights. Josie acknowledged the efforts graciously, but Penelope saw through her. She knew Josie was mentally preoccupied when they kissed. 

Penelope spent a lot of nights sulking about this. The girl she loved was slipping away. 

One night, after Josie had avoided showing any affection to Penelope, she was finally pushed past her breaking point. Penelope sat on her bed, crying as she swiped through pictures of them together. She took a deep breath and pressed Josie’s icon, initiating a facetime call. It rung for a moment. The door clicked, swinging open, and Penelope swiftly pressed at the screen, attempting to cancel the impulsive call. Penelope blotted at her eyes, and looked up to meet Eliza’s gaze. Her witch roommate stood still, staring back at her with crystal blue eyes. Penelope’s heart pounded as she glanced over the witch. She’d never thought of Eliza like that before, but the way she stood now, so relaxed and poised, sent Penelope’s mind racing. She wore a silky red tank top that flowed gently over her chest, tucked softly into a pleated black skirt courtesy of the Salvatore school. Penelope’s body began to move without her permission, her legs swiftly carrying her to meet Eliza. 

Penelope didn’t realize what she was doing before she did it. She smashed her lips onto Eliza’s, pressing the two of them against the door. Eliza quickly reciprocated, their bodies falling into a rhythm. Still intertwined, Eliza and Penelope made their way to Penelope’s bed, collapsing almost immediately. As they explored each other’s bodies, their breathing intensified, both emitting muffled sounds of pleasure. 

Penelope repositioned herself, returning her lips to Eliza’s. In the moment when her eyes fluttered open, Penelope noticed her phone on the bed next to Eliza’s shoulder. She reached for it, planning to merely move it to the nightstand, but the screen flickered on, and the top of the screen glowed green, indicating she was connected to a call. 

Penelope’s hand recoiled instinctively, dropping the phone so it thudded softly on the mattress. She clasped at her mouth, suddenly feeling sick to her stomach. Eliza propped herself up, brushing a piece of hair from Penelope’s face.

“What’s wrong Penelope? Come here. Let me see your beautiful face.” Eliza drew Penelope’s hands away from her mouth. “Keep going, I want you. I was about to finish.” Eliza murmured. Penelope furrowed her brows at Eliza in disgust. Finally drawn out of her shock, Penelope clicked on the call, pressing end, briefly seeing a flash of a panic-ridden Josie in the process. Penelope’s eyes returned to Eliza, who was looking disappointed.

“Don’t tell me what to do.” Penelope said, shifting herself off of Eliza. She sat on the edge of the bed, facing away from her roommate. Her knuckles went white from gripping at the edge of the mattress so hard. 

“Don’t be like that. We can still have a fun night.” Eliza said, sitting up and stroking Penelope’s bare shoulder, kissing into the crook of her neck.

“Get off of me.” Penelope hissed. Eliza was taken aback. Eliza scowled at her.

“What the fuck? You wanted me so bad a minute ago. Just forget about it and let's keep going.” Eliza said, her hand wrapping around Penelope’s middle from behind, and drifting downward. 

“STOP!” Penelope shouted, standing up and turning around to face Eliza. The hatred and disgust boiled in her, but panic overshadowed these emotions. Penelope practically sprinted out the door, barely throwing on an oversized tee shirt in the process. The tears welled in her eyes, her breathing shallow as she walked hastily to the dorm room that brought her so much comfort. As she knocked on the door marked “3”, tears streamed down her cheeks steadily, her mouth still hanging open to allow for hasty breathing. Lizzie opened the door just wide enough for Penelope to get a look at Josie. She sat on her bed, sobbing as well. Penelope desperately wanted to hug her, to feel the comfort of that embrace. She couldn’t muster words, merely attempting to push past Lizzie to get to Josie. Lizzie barricaded the door though, stopping Penelope in her tracks. 

“You’ve got some real nerve coming here.” Lizzie snarled. “Leave my sister alone, fucking  _ slut _ .” Lizzie slammed the door, sending Penelope stumbling backwards into the wall opposite the door. She pressed her back into the wall, sliding down into a pile on the floor of the hallway. She bit her arm, quieting her heaving sobs. 

On the other side of the door, Josie spoke quietly to her twin. She was dripping in pain and heartbreak. Her trust had been broken.

“I did this. I made this happen. I pushed her away and now…” Josie muttered through her tears, Lizzie rushed to return to her side, sitting next to her on the bed and squeezing her shoulders.

“This isn’t your fault Jo. It’s going to be okay.” She soothed, Josie allowed her head to fall into Lizzie’s lap, curling herself up to shrink into nothingness. Lizzie stroked her hair, allowing her sister to cry until sleep overwhelmed her.

Penelope waited on the other side of the door for hours. First, she regained her composure. She returned to a calm state, but it was impossible to shake the feeling of being violated. She stood, pacing back and forth in the hallway. She wanted to knock again. Wanted to say she was sorry, and that it was the biggest mistake of her life. She shook this feeling though, knowing that it would only hurt Josie more to see her. She then pondered her living situation. She no longer felt safe returning to that room. The thought gave her a pit in her stomach, and brought the anxiety swirling back. She swallowed her fear down, and began the trek to Emma’s office. She opened the door gently, but to her dismay, the room was empty. It was shrouded in darkness, only a small pool of light from the moon shone on the floor. Penelope stared at the room, which was so ominously still. She curled herself up in the chaise lounge in the corner. She didn’t have a blanket, and her oversized tee shirt was proving to be poor protection from the cool night. She drew her legs closer to her chest, shivering. She fell asleep like that, tears still gently flowing, her body shivering uncontrollably, completely alone. 

Josie awoke the next morning, her pillow still damp from the tears of the night before. She turned to reach for her phone to check the time: 11 am. She sighed, realizing she had missed her first four classes. She decided that it would be a waste to go for the last two, so she simply rolled back over in her bed, allowing herself to drift back to sleep. Another hour passed, and she heard a gentle knock on the door.

“Josette?” Her father’s calm voice rang from outside the door. Josie didn’t move, merely saying a spell that opened the door. Alaric stepped into the room, surveying Josie. He moved to sit on the edge of her bed. “Josie, what’s wrong?” He said smoothly, placing his hand on her shoulder to bring her attention to him. Josie’s eyes met her father’s. Her eyes were red and tired from crying, but their color was as deep and nuanced as ever. 

“Dad…” Josie said softly, turning to face him. “I don’t want to go out there.” She muttered. “I can’t even look at her.” Alaric furrowed his brows in response. He’d been filled in on the situation by Lizzie.

“Penelope? She didn’t go to class either. In fact, we haven’t been able to locate her on campus.” He noted, petting Josie’s messy hair. Josie frowned, worry washing over her. 

“We have to find her.” Josie said, briskly sitting up. Alaric was taken aback at the sudden energy Josie displayed. 

“Don’t worry, we will find her. The magic classes are working on various locator spells to try and track her. I’ll let you know as soon as we find something.” Alaric soothed. 

“Locator spells aren’t working?” Panic filled Josie’s voice. She knew that there were only a handful of ways to prevent tracking. Her mind immediately went to the worst case scenario. She quickly got out of bed, and began pulling clothes out from her drawers. She turned back to Alaric, who was still sitting on the bed, stunned. “Can you leave now? I need to get dressed.” Josie snapped. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea sweetie. We need to handle this situation with care. Seeing you might make it worse.” Alaric said quietly. Josie clutched at the sweater in her hand, bringing it to her face to hide the tears that were welling up in her eyes.

“No, it’s my fault. I need to fix this.” Josie said, her voice quivering. Alaric looked at her with dismay. 

“It’s not your fault Josette. She did this to herself.” Alaric spoke carefully. Josie looked back at him. Her legs were growing weak, and her knees buckled, sending her to the ground in a crumple. 

“How could she do that to me?” Josie said, her voice breaking. “I love her dad. And she broke my trust. My heart feels like it’s going to burst.” Josie heaved. Alaric went to meet Josie on the floor, helping her chin up so she was looking at him.

“I know Josette. I know. But it’s going to be okay. You will heal in time.” Alaric brought Josie into an embrace. She buried her face in the crook of his neck. 

“I miss mom.” Josie said quietly through her tears.

“I know.” Alaric muttered, drawing Josie in closer. 

By the end of the day, the Salvatore school had located Penelope. She told Emma about Eliza. The school swiftly took action against her, removing her from the school before the night came to an end. Penelope was moved from her old room to room number 2. She had claimed that her old room held too much emotion for her to deal with. She settled into her new dorm quickly. It was right next to Josie and Lizzie’s. She was conflicted about this. Knowing that the person she loved most in the world was on the other side of that wall brought her both comfort and pain. She spent many nights sitting against the wall, attempting to feel close to Josie. 

Months went by, and Penelope developed coping mechanisms. She turned cold, devising plans left and right to get Josie back. Part of the plan involved easing Josie out of her codependency with Lizzie. Her status in the school soared. She was respected. It took all of her energy to continue the nonchalant facade for the school, but she managed. Josie and Lizzie called her the devil incarnate, or satan. Though the words stung when Josie said them, she was pleased to see that they at least acknowledged her. 

And then Landon and Rafael arrived. The school, and Penelope and Josie’s lives, changed forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and then the show begins. now you know how josie and penelope met, and how they broke up (as envisioned by me). the next chapter will be the final one, get ready for some cute fluff.


	13. thirteen years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after the events of the show, josie and penelope are married and living a happy life together thirteen years later.

“Happy birthday Josette.” Penelope Park practically waltzed into the kitchen to greet her wife, who was sipping her morning coffee. Josie gave a smile to Penelope, then gestured to the playpen that sat in the corner of the living room, which was open to the kitchen. A sleeping toddler, no older than 16 months, lay resting peacefully with a droopy pout.

“He finally chose to sleep  _ now _ ?” Penelope whispered. Josie glanced up at Penelope, who was now wrapping her arms around her.

“Yeah. Thanks for staying up with him last night.” Josie responded in a hushed voice, kissing Penelope on the cheek. 

“No problem. He reminds me of myself. My little fussy buddy.” Penelope said, walking over to the playpen and stroking the boy’s soft cheeks. The sweet silence only lasted a moment, because the baby monitor on the kitchen counter began projecting gentle stirring and quiet cries from the nursery. “I got it.” Penelope said, briskly heading towards the staircase. Josie grabbed her arm, dragging her back to meet her in a kiss.

“It’s fine, enjoy your coffee. I’ll take get him.” Josie whispered, hopping up from the bar stool and ascending the stairs to the nursery. As she peered into the second crib within the pale yellow nursery, Josie’s heart soared. She lifted the sorrowful toddler out, gently slinging him on her hip, gently bouncing him to soothe his cries. 

“Good morning sleepy head.” Josie smiled, brushing a piece of soft brown hair from the baby’s face. “Oh Oscar. My little boy. I love you so much.” Josie murmured, tears welling in her eyes suddenly as she laid her head next to her son’s. The love was practically pouring from her heart. She’d never felt anything as powerful as the love she had for her family. She began singing a soft lullaby to the child, who immediately relaxed into her arms. 

Downstairs, Penelope watched carefully in the baby monitor as Josie rocked Oscar. She hastily prepared breakfast. It was an easy task, she’d made the pancake batter in the wee hours of the night while attempting to quiet the fussier twin. As she flipped the second batch of pancakes, she glanced back at the playpen. The blond twin had hoisted himself up and was bouncing in the playpen, clinging to the barrier.

“Good morning Lincoln!” Penelope cooed. “We have a big day, tiny one.” She said, walking to the playpen and lifting the toddler out. As she placed him on the ground, Lincoln rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He waddled to follow Penelope as she returned to the stove, grasping her leg to steady himself. Penelope smiled down at him. His crystal blue eyes shone back up at her, and she admitted defeat, tearing off a tiny piece of pancake from one of the ready ones and handing it to Lincoln. Penelope finished preparing the meal, and dressed a plate for Josie who was coming down the stairs. She added fresh fruit to finish the plate, and waited patiently for Josie’s arrival in the kitchen. 

Josie gaped at the plate that waited for her. She placed Oscar on the ground, and clasped at her mouth. The tears returned. 

“I hope those are happy tears.” Penelope smirked, sauntering to Josie, and wrapping her arms around her neck. 

“Thank you. So much.” Josie said, pressing her lips to Penelope’s gently. Her smile lingered against Penelope’s. 

“Only the best for the birthday girl.” Penelope said through a grin. The pair sat down for breakfast, giggling and kissing throughout their meal. 

“So Lizzie and MG, Hope and Landon, and dad are coming over at around noon. Can you help clean up while I get the boys ready?” Josie questioned. Penelope nodded in response, mouth full of strawberry and pancake. “And my mom is taking me and Lizzie on a girls day tomorrow. So you’re on twin duty then.” She finished. Penelope glanced into the living room where the twin boys sat playing with wood blocks. 

“No problem. Lincoln, Oscar, did you hear that? Mama gets the whole day with you two tomorrow!” Penelope called to the boys. 

“Thank you for breakfast. Today is going to be so great, I already know it.” Josie said, leaning in to kiss Penelope one last time before collecting the dishes to wash. 

“Not so fast, birthday girl. I got this.” Penelope said, gathering the dishes from Josie’s hands and heading to the farm sink which was framed by numerous plants in terra cotta pots. 

The baby blue antique grandfather clock in the foyer signaled that twelve had finally come, and the picturesque family waited in the hall for their guests. Josie wore a soft yellow sundress, adorned with dainty jewelry, and faux suede heels. Penelope was dressed in light wash jeans, cuffed at the ankle with some booties, finished with a lilac blouse gently tucked in. Both of them had soft curls in their hair, Josie’s embellished with two soft braids pinned back. The twin boys wiggled uncomfortably in their light grey suits, fixed with a blue tie for Lincoln, and a spring green one for Oscar, strategically picked to accent their eyes. The first sign of guests arriving was a shriek from behind the front door. Penelope opened it to find a shouting 3 year old girl with natural ringlets flowing to her shoulders. The little girl stomped into the house, giving a forced “happy birthday auntie Josie.” She was soon followed by Lizzie and MG, who frantically apologized for their daughter’s behavior. Alaric strode up to the porch behind them, greeting his family proudly.

“Happy birthday my beautiful girls.” He gathered Josie and Lizzie into a large hug, both of them laughing. 

“We aren’t too late, are we?” Called Landon, who was now approaching the steps of the home, Hope’s arm wrapped in his. 

“Hope! Congratulations!” Lizzie helped her up the steps, finally embracing her as she reached the top. 

“Thank you! It’s not as easy as you two made it seem.” Hope said, gently stroking her pregnant belly. “Happy birthday guys.”

The family gathered in the formal dining room, sitting down for an elaborate lunch. The children played in the other room, and the adults were left to catch up.

“So, Penelope, I heard you got that promotion! How does it feel to be Mystic Falls’ first ever female judge?” Landon started. Penelope smiled, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

“Yeah. I still can’t believe it really.” Penelope said.

“Oh come on! You totally deserved it!” Josie said, turning to her wife. Penelope looked back at her with admiration.

“And this one just hit a huge milestone! One million subscribers!” Penelope retorted, pointing the attention to Josie. Josie ran a channel about motherhood, which had become wildly successful after her video about raising two boys to respect women. 

“And Lizzie completed her PhD in psychology!” Josie shot the attention toward her sister again, who bashfully glanced downward. 

“MG’s dance studio is taking off. He’s really helping those kids.” Lizzie said, regarding her husband’s nonprofit studio for at risk youth. MG beamed. 

“Landon, I heard your band would be releasing another album soon. I bet you’ll top the charts again.” MG said, turning to Landon, who chuckled in embarrassment.

“Hey, I’m not changing lives like Hope is. The Salvatore School really is growing under her watch.” Landon said. “Not that it didn’t under you, Dr. Saltzman. Just that, uh, Hope is really great with the kids. Not that you weren’t!” Landon attempted to correct his mistakes, only sending Alaric into a fit of laughter.

“No, I agree. She is the Headmaster the school deserves.” Alaric stopped Landon.

The found-family continued their praise of one another, and fell into fits of laughter over stories from the past few months. They group didn’t get together as often as they wished, so there was always a lot of tales accumulated. The afternoon progressed, and everyone enjoyed the company, moving into the living room, and settling with glasses of peach wine or fresh lemonade. The homemade beverages were something Josie had taken from Penelope’s side, and kept ever since. The sun began to set, which meant the family would all be going their separate ways soon. Penelope entertained everyone in the foyer, discussing backstories of some of the antiques, while Josie and Lizzie talked in the living room. Lizzie had her daughter sleeping deeply over her shoulder.

“Today was really great Josie. It was so good to see you again.” Lizzie whispered, so as to not wake the little one in her arms. Josie smiled, and the tears from the morning began to creep back up.

“We really have come so far.” Josie said, her voice tight from fighting back the tears. “I still can’t wrap my head around the fact that we might’ve missed out on these past six years.” Josie’s voice quivered, and the tears finally overwhelmed her.

“Hey, Josie.” Lizzie said soothingly. “We did it though. We are both here still, together. And we are happy.” Lizzie smiled at her twin. Josie glanced back at her, smiling through the tears. 

“I love you.” Josie said, embracing her sister and her niece together. 

“I love you too.” Lizzie whispered, and the pair parted ways. 

Loving goodbyes commenced, and the family parted. Penelope shut the front door after one last wave, and pressed her back against it, looking back at Josie. The pair sighed simultaneously, and chuckled at the long day they’d had. Josie approached Penelope, wrapping her arms around her waist, and giving a soft kiss through a smile. 

“The boys are asleep.” Josie whispered, smirking mischievously. Penelope raised an eyebrow at the comment.

“What are you suggesting, Josette Saltzman?” Penelope said deviously. Josie crinkled her nose in amusement, and pressed her lips to Penelope’s once more.

The pair practically skipped up the stairs, falling onto the fluffy bed in a fit of giggles. Penelope rolled on top of Josie, smothering her in kisses, which were met with more laughter.

“Shhh!” Josie hushed. “We can’t wake up the boys!” She said in mock distress, immediately pressing her lips to Penelope’s. Penelope smiled into it, allowing her hands to gently wander beneath the sun dress. Something caught her attention, and she pulled away from Josie briefly.

“Josette, did you really not wear underwear  _ all day _ ?” Penelope whispered. Josie attempted to hide her pleasure at this, pressing herself further into the mattress. Penelope returned her lips to Josie’s, and allowed her fingers to continue exploring. Josie bit on Penelope’s lower lip as her breath hitched at the contact. They continued well into the evening, exchanging kisses and rediscovering each other. 

As the pair finally slowed, Josie found herself cuddled up, her leg draped over Penelope. They stared out through the skylight into the dazzling night sky. The moon was full and shone brilliantly into the room, illuminating a pool of light that spilled from the end of their bed onto the floor. They again recounted the night on the dock.

“I can’t believe I fell for you because of fucking astrology.” Josie murmured, giggling lightly. Penelope kissed Josie’s head which rested on her chest, and lingered there, feeling the soft strands gently brush against her chin. 

“It wasn’t just the astrology.” Penelope mocked. Josie smiled in defeat. “But the stars helped.” Penelope said smugly, breaking her composure for a small laugh.

“You made me so nervous.” Josie admitted. She’d told Penelope this before, and every time Penelope had come up with a snappy response. But this time was different. Penelope breathed slowly, Josie’s head rising and falling as it remained on her chest.

“I still can’t believe that you married me. Villains aren’t supposed to get a happy ending.” Penelope muttered. Josie turned her head so she could see Penelope’s eyes, which were fighting back tears. 

“You were never the villain in my story.” Josie responded softly, reaching up to gently kiss Penelope once more. “And I can’t imagine my life without you. I wouldn’t trade this for the world.” Josie whispered. A small smile tugged at Penelope’s lips.

“You  _ are _ my world.” Penelope whispered back, barely making it through without laughing. Josie joined in the laughter.

“That was so corny.” Josie said in amusement. The moment settled, and Josie peered back up at Penelope. She looked entirely content. “I love you.” Penelope’s smile grew. She looked back at Josie with a smirk.

“God you make me feel like a teenager again.” Penelope grumbled jokingly, reaching in to kiss Josie once more. “I love you too.” Penelope said.

The night sky seemed to envelope them. The pair who had gone through so much together, and yet always found their way back to one another. The moment spoke for itself, overflowing with joy and content. Josie and Penelope were entirely in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's the end kids! i hope you enjoyed this story, i sure did. follow me on twitter @posiesalt for commentary and crap

**Author's Note:**

> posting regularly so don't fret. follow me on twitter @posiesalt


End file.
